Grace Potter
by DOOLlover08
Summary: This is the story of Grace Potter, younger sister James and fiancee of Sirius, from 1980 and the ssecond war against Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't care how long it takes you. How long you're away. Just promise me this. That you'll come back. That no matter where I end up you wont stop looking for me." I whispered in his ear as we stood on my porch in Tennessee. "That you'll never forget me."

"I could never Gracie." he whispered as he moved a strand of my then light ash brown hair out of my face.

"Promise me." I begged grabbing a hand full of his jacket.

"I promise to always love you." he whispered then he placed a tender kiss on my check. Pulled away and apparated.

"Sirius." I whispered then I fell to my knees and cried.

My brother James who was a year older then me had asked Dumbledore to hide me away from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore had chosen the states. America was nice different from England. I liked it. I started dating Sirius Black, my brothers best mate, when I was seventeen. I fell head over heels for him. We were together for three years when Voldemort started hunting James and his wife and son, Lily and Harry. I was born on June 16th, 1961 and I'm a metamorphmagus. My name is Grace Potter, James Potter's younger and only sister and I'm the fiancee of one Sirius Black.

I was working in the little garden I had grown on the morning of November 2nd, 1981 when Albus and Remus Lupin showed up. I heard the crack and looked up to find them walking toward me. I hopped up and smiled. "Heya Remus, Albus. What are you doing here on such a lovely day?" I asked then I watched Remus's face fall. He was pale and looked as if he was trying his hardest to hold in his anger.

" we have some news." Albussaid "Bad news."

I looked at Remus again. I saw a tear slide sown his cheek. And in that instant I knew the bad new swas about either Sirius, Peter or my brother and his wife. "What news?" I asked as my throat tightened

"It's Lily, James and Peter." Albus said "They're dead. I'm so sorry."

I gased "Remus, tell me it's not true. Tell me this is all a dream."

"I wish I could." Remus whispered

"Sirius?" I asked

"Black's in prison." Remus said his voice turning cold. A sound I never thought I'd hear come from Remus Lupin. "He deserves worse."

"What's worse then Dementors?" Albus whispered

"Dementors? Surelt they didn't sind him to Azkaban." I said

"Why do you care what happens to the murderer?" Remus asked "He gave Lily and James to Voldemort and killed Peter and twelve muggles."

"No." I whispered shaking my hand. "It's Sirius. He wouldn't, he'd die before he'd betray them."

"He's a murderer Gracie." Remus said

I broke down. I believed him. Remus never lied, Sirius gave up my brother and sister in law to the Dark Lord. All I was able to say was "Harry?"

"That is also the reason why we are here. The only other family Harry has besides you is Lily's sister Petunia." Albus said

"No. You cannot possibly think about placing my nephew with those people." I said

"That's what I thought you'd say. Harry is at Hogwarts right now. You may come pick him up now if you'd like." Albus said

I nodded then said "Lets go."

I sat holding my nephew in the Hospital wing when Severus Snape walked in. "Snape?" I looked at Albus.

"He's potion professor here." Albus answered my unsaid question.

"Oh. Good afternoon Severus." I managed to say as I looked into his black eyes.

"." Snape said as Albus left the room saying he had things to do. "You know I don't have a grudge against you. Just your brother."

"James is dead Severus, can't you let him rest in peace?" I asked

"I do not believe that is possible GRace." Severus said

No body knew it but Severus and I had been really good friends while we were in Hogwarts. Even if Severus was a Death Eater. He was different then the others though. He was evil but he was human. He was able of having feelings. When I was in Hogwarts I was placed in Gryffindor but got along with Slytherins better then any other house.

"How are you holding up Sev?" I asked

Severus shook his head. "People die, nothing any of us can do is there?" then he walked from the room.

I sighed then walked out of the Hospital wing and to Minerva's office. Half way there I rememberd it was only October, that kids were still at Hogwarts. I was walking out into the grounds when I ran into Alastar Moody. "Madeye, sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it Potter." Madeye said he always seemed to be nicer toward me then anyone else. "I'm sorry about your lose."

"Thanks." I said then I walked past him and to the gate. I held Harry close as I walked down to the lake. To where Sirius first told me he loved me.

"He's grown since the last time I saw him." Remus said

"That was two years ago Remus." I said as I stared at my six year old nephew who was building sand castles near the water. "Where have you been anyway Moony?"

"I got a job. And Peter's mom died." Remus said

"Oh, Harry missed you." I said looking around the beach.

"I missed both of you." Remus said

I looked at Remus and he looked back. We leaned toward each other, not really knowing what we were doing. Remus's lips met mine first. It was nice. I kissed him back. He put his hands on my cheek and deepened the kiss. We needed this. We needed each other. Remus pulled away first. "Sorry." he whispered "I don't know what happened."

"It's fine." I said looking away

"What have you been doing these past years?" Remus asked

"Nothing. I went to see Sirius." I whispered

Remus's head snapped toward me. "What? Why would you do that?"

"I needed to talk to him." I said

"And? What happened?"

_flashback_

_I walked into Azkaban following the auror named Kingsley and looked around at all the people. Someone or someones were screaming and crying. I tried to block it out. Harry was with Minerva and Albus. _

_"Are you sure you want to talk to him alone? And with nobody watching?" Kingsley asked_

_"Kings it's me. You know as well as anyone that I can handle myself." I said as we stopped outside a room._

_"I know. But Sirius isn't Sirius. Not the one you knew. He's different. Azkaban's ruined him." Kingsley said_

_"Yeah? Good. He deserves it." I said_

_"You think he really did do what he was sentenced for?" Kingsley asked_

_"Remus doesn't lie." then I walked into the room. Kingsley shut and locked the door once I was inside._

_I looked at the man sitting chained to the table and almost ran over and hugged him. His hair was a mess and he was very pale. He difinitly wasn't the Sirius Black I had loved._

_"Sirius." I whispered his eyes flickered to mine then back to the table. "Sirius, look at me." he didn't move. He just sat there. "Damn it Black." I said forcing him to look at me. His eyes were dark. Not the usual grey I remembered. "What did you do?" I asked then something snapped. I hit Sirius across the face before I knew what I was doing. The moment my hand connected with his cheek Sirius bolted to his feet. That's when I noticed the chains hadn't really been around his wrist. They fell to the floor. Before I could move my hand Sirius grabbed it and was infront of me before I could blink._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked pushing me into the wall. "Huh?!" he held my arm behind my back. I had never seen anyone like this. Not even Severus._

_"Sirius it's me. It's Gracie." I whispered putting my free hand on his cheek._

_"No, that's impossible. Grace is dead." Sirius said_

_"Sirius I'm not dead. I'm right here." I said_

_"Stop lieing!" then he hit me. That's when I knew it dinitly wasn't my Sirius locked in the room with me. I fell onto my back and Sirius bent down in front of me. "Now, who are you?"_

_I grabbed a hand full of Sirius's hair and pulled his head down to mine. Our lips met and I found myself in Sirius's arms. He wasn't holding me like a prisoner who'd been in Azkaban for four years. He was holding me like the 21 year old I knew. I wrapped my arms around his neck and a tear rolled down my cheek. Then Sirius pulled away. "Grace." he whispered then he shook me. "What are you doing here? Get out now, get away. You shouldn't be here."_

_"Oh Sirius." I said "How could you betray them like that? We were happy. Weren't we?"_

_"Yeah we were. Maybe I was just destined to be like the rest of my family." _

_"No! Sirius you're nothing like them. Please snap out of it." I said "Tell me you didn't do it. Tell me you're innocent."_

_"I wish I could."_

_I didn't say anything. Just turned and bolted from the room leaving Sirius standing there against the wall._

_end of flashback_

"Grace." Remus said "What happened?"

"He did it. He really did betray them." then I stood up and walked over to help Harry with his sandcastles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Harry slow and easy ok?" I asked as seven year old Harry stepped into the pool for the first time without a raft or floaties. Remus was already in the pool ready to save Harry if he needed to.

"Don't worry Auntie Grace. I got this." Harry said "I'm not afraid." then he jumpped into the pool

"Harry!" I exclaimed as he landed in the water. He went under, my breath caught, Remus dove under the surface. He emerged with a smiling Harry James potter. Remus handed Harry up to me then climbed out. I sat Harry down on the chair "What were you thinking Harry James Potter? You want me to die young?"

"No ma'am." Harry whispered looking at his feet. "I just wanted to show you that I could do it. That I'm brave like you and Remus. And like how you say my mom and dad were."

"Harry, me and Uncle Remus already know that you're brave." I said

"You'll make a good lion kid." Remus added

"But, you can't go doing stuff like that. You could've hurt yourself. Understand?" I asked

"Yes ma'am I understand." Harry said his untidy hair falling into his eyes.

I pushed it out of his face then pulled him into a hug. "I can't lose you too, Slim."

Harry looked at my face and smiled. "You wont lose me auntie Grace. No one's a match for me."

"Ok lion why don't we go get some ice cream from the kitchen." Remus said which earned him a smirk from the seven year old. I watched the two walk into the house then I looked up at the sky.

"Hey James, Lily. I miss you two. Harry is so much like you. He's funny, and sweet. He saved a little baby bird yesterday from falling out of its nest that's on Harry's bedroom window seal. I'm afraid of what'll happen to him when Voldemort returns. I can't bring myself to tell him who the Dark Lord is or why he killed you two. Albus told me he has to find out soon. I don't think I can do it. i can't tell him. How do you tell such a nice little boy that a Dark Wizard is after him? How?" I closed my eyes as the tears began to fall. A drop of rain landed on my nose. I stood there as the rain fell all around me. My long brown hair falling around my shoulders and down my back. As I stood there in the rain I remembered a time where Sirius and I danced in the rain after an Order meeting outside of the Burrow.

It was june. The year was 1979. I was eighteen, he was twenty. We'd been dating for a year. We were happy. We'd been at an Order meeting for four hours. Reporting about Voldemort's movement and his new recruits as Death Eaters. I had only been an Order member for two weeks. I wasn't allowed into the meetings though. Alot of them said I was too young. The rest said I was better then most of the more experienced members. I didn't argue I didn't see the point. So I watched the five Weasley children that were alive at that time.

_flashback_

_"Come on Gracie." Sirius said pulling me out of the Weasley's home into the rain._

_"Sirius no!" I laughed as I tried to pull on my jacket. Sirius grabbed it and threw it somewhere. I couldn't tell where, it was dark. "Sirius no! I just baught this outfit!"_

_"So? I'll buy you a new one." Sirius said wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and put my head on his shoulder. "I love you Gracie. So much." he whispered placing a kiss on the top of my head. I looked up into his eyes and whispered "I love you too Siri."_

_"You're so beautiful, love." Sirius said_

_"You're not that bad yourself, ." I said_

_"Lets dance." Sirius suggested_

_"I don't think so. You know I have two left feet when it comes to dancing." I said_

_"That's what I'm here for." he said _

_I let him lead me around and around the yard. Barely noticing how soaked I was. We were lost in the moment. Not noticing that most of the Order were watching us from the window of the house._

_end of flashback_

I walked into the house and waved my wand to dry off. Then I walked into the dinning room where Remus and Harry were sitting talking very excitedly. "What's going on in here you two?"

"Nothing." Harry said then he hurried from the room.

"He just got invited to Rons birthday party." Remus said "Wants to know if he's grounded for jumping into the pool."

"No, he's just being a boy." I said as I started lunch.

"Don't make any for me. I have to go to work." Remus said

"Are you coming back tonight?" I asked as I followed him to the front door.

"No, I..tomorrow's the full moon. I probably wont be back for a few days." then he left.

Something was wrong. If it was the full moon the next night Remus would be back the day after. Not _days _after. I turned around when an owl flew into the room. I untied the letter from the owls claw and it flew back out. I opened the letter and my breath caught.

_Dear Ms. Grace Potter,_

_This letter is to inform you that we here at Gringotts were finally able to locate Mr. James and Mrs. Lily Potter's last will and testiment. The following is all the information included into said will_

_If I'm dead my secret keeper has given me and Lily up. To those reading this take care of yourselves. Watch over my son._

_To my sister, Grace Potter, and one of my best mates, Sirius Black, the guardianship to my son Harry James. I hope you will do your best at watching over him. I know you'll be great parents._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave a vault full of both Wizard and muggle money. don't worry about saving it. It will reveal itself once, taking money from one of the other Potter vaults._

_I leave 100 gallons to the Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Creatures. _

I flipped the page to read Lilys.

_I leave all my belongings to my son and my sister Grace Potter. I love you two more then anything. James does too, very much. Grace, tell Harry about Voldemort, about how much James and I loved him so very much. There's a vault at Gringotts for you and one for Harry. Take care Gracie and keep an eye on Wormtail and Padfoot. I know Moony will be there for you, to help with all three of the children._

I laid the letter down on the counter and sat down at the table.

"Auntie Grace, can I go to Rons birthday tomorrow?" Harry asked

"Yeah, will go before and get Ron a present." I said looking into his bright green eyes. Harry smiled and ran from the room. I placed a pot of water on the stove then got to cutting up potatoes.

Harry started hanging out with Ron when they were five. They connected instantly. Harry spends most of the year at the Weasleys. Molly's basically adopted Harry as a son. It's nice, Harry loves Molly as if she were his mom. That's what he needs at such a young age. That's what he craves. What I can't give him.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus has a son. That's what was wrong four years ago. He had found out he has a son the day before Lily and James's will showed up. He has a son and his sons mom died that's why Remus was notified. It was either Remus take the boy in or the boy went to foster care.

_flashback_

_"What am I going to do Grace? I can't take a seven year old to my cabin." Remus said as he paced back and forth infront of the fire place._

_"Move in here. The house is big enough. It could actually fit twelve families. four people ian't much." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. Remus looked at me and smiled. _

_"Really?" he asked "He's a werewolf Grace. What was I thinking?"_

_"Moony, it's fine. Not all werewolves are bad." I said_

_Remus sighed then pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you Grace. What would I do without you?"_

_"You'd go crazy of course." I smiled then we walked back into the living room where Harry was sitting with John 'Johnny' Mathew Lupin._

_"Johnny." Remus said "Do you like this house?"_

_The brown haired brown eyes boy who looked so much like his ftaher looked up and smiled. "Yeah it's cool. Harry and I are playing wizard chess."_

_"I can see that." Remus said "Would you like to live here?" _

_"Really?" Johnny asked his eyes widened in happiness._

_"Yeah. We're going to live here with Grace and Harry."_

_"Wicked!" Harry cheered alongside Johnny._

_"They are the two most happiest boy in the world." I whispered_

_"Yeah they are, aren't they?" Remus asked then we sat down to watch the boys play chess._

_end of flashback_

"Hogwarts, we're going to Hogwarts!" Harry said as he sat in the back seat with Johnny as I sat in the passenger seat and Remus in the driver.

"Dad, what about my problem?" Johnny asked

"Don't worry. Dumbledore has it all under control." Remus answered

"Ok boys listen up." I said turning in my seat. "Try not to get on Professor Snapes bad side. He has a nasty temper. Try not to cause too much for your head of house. And don't go showing off. Understood?"

"Yes Auntie Grace." the boys replied as we pulled into the parking lot of King Cross station.

"Good." I said as we hurried into the train station and through the barrier. Remus and I hugged the boys then then got onto the train with Ron and Neville Longbottom.

"They'll be ok." Remus whispered "They're brave."

"What if they get picked on? What if they get hurt and I'm not there to make it better?" I asked as the Hogwarts express pulled out of the station.

"They have to learn to be strong on their own." Remus said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Days like this are the kinds of days I miss James and Lily the most." I whispered as I hugged him.

"Me too Gracie, me too." Remus said "Come on, lets go get something to eat."

_Professor Snape hates me Auntie Grace. He's always being mean. I didn't even do anything today and he's being a git. I made the Gryffindor quidditch team. I thought Auntie Minny was going to give me detention for breaking the rules. Boy was I surprised. Johnny said hi. He's having really bad time right now. People keep picking on him calling him names because he's quiet. He misses his mom. I wish I could've known mine. Gotta go to bed. _

_love you, Harry_

"See Remus I told you they'd need me." I said after Remus finished the letter.

"Kids are cruel Grace. Johnny's tough, he can handle himself." Remus said as he sat his tea down.

"Remus the boys need their mother." my breath caught when I realised what I had said. I wasn't their mother. I wasn't anyones mother. Just an aunt. I didn't have any children of my own to call me mommy or mamma or mum. I was never that lucky. "I'm not their mother." I whispered

Remus pulled me into a hug. "It's ok. You raised Harry. It's only natural to have motherly feelings toward him. And Johnny loves you. You are like a mother to him. Even if he calls you Auntie Grace."

"Remus, why did Sirius go and ruin everything? We were suppose to be happy together! We were going to get married and start a family! We were going to buy a house with a white fence and a huge yard! What did Lily and James do to deserve a kid and love that I didn't?! Am I such a screw up?!"

Remus didn't answer. He didn't know how to. He just stood there with me in his arms. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had held in tears and a lot of heart for so long I couldn't stop my self from breaking down. One second I'm yelling, the next I'm bursting into tears on Remus's shoulder.

"Auntie Grace, can you tell me about Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked

It was the night of Harry and Johnnys return from their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was tucking Harry in when he asked the question.

"Well, he was the most Darkest Wizard in all of history. He was defeated, by you somehow, the night he killed your parents, my brother James and his wife Lily. They were wonderful people Harry. Lord Voldemort, also known as he-who-must-not-be-named and you-know-who. Not many people are brave enough to say his name. His followers are known as Death Eaters. Most are in prison, some are not. Those who are not claim that they were cursed or something. I chose to believe that maybe some of them were. But not very few were probably so. It's getting late, we'll talk about this some other time."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me." Harry whispered his eyes closing

"No problem Harry. I love you." I kissed his fourhead then walked out of his room turning off the light as I went.

please review


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down in the lawn chair and closed my eyes. It was June, 1993 and the Daily Phrophet had just shown up. I didn't need to read it I already knew what was on the front cover.

_flashback_

_I was cooking breakfest when there was a loud bang from outside. I sighed, most people knew that they couldn't apparate anywhere near Potter house unless I give them permission but some did not. I snapped my fingers as I walked to the front door then there was a loud crack then a loud knock on the door. I opened the door to find the Minister Cornelius Fudge and five Aurors._

_"May I help you?" I asked _

_"Good morning , may we come in?" Fudge asked_

_"Of course Minister." I said moving out of the door way. "Would any of you like something to drink or eat?"_

_"No, we're on duty." one of the Aurors said_

_"Oh ok then, what, if I may ask, are you doing here?" I asked as I heard Harry, Johnny and Remus walk out of the dinning room._

_"There was a break out at Azkaban." Fudge answered nodding toward Remus._

_I held my breath. I knew who had broken out before any one said the name._

_"Sirius Black was the escapee." one of the aurors I reconized as Kingsley Shacklebelt said_

_"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry asked walking toward us._

_"Nobody, boys go upstairs." Remus ordered_

_"But dad." Johnny started_

_"Now John." Remus said_

_The boys huffed then stalked off toward the stairs. I waited for them to be at the top of the stairs before asking "What does Black escaping from prison have to do with us?"_

_"Perhaps we should sit down." Fudge suggested waving his hand at one of the dinning room tables._

_"No, just say what you have to say." I said crossing my arms across my chest._

_"It has come to my attention that you once dated Black." Fudge said as the Aurors looked around._

_"Yes I did, that was a very long time ago. What does that have to do with this?" I asked_

_"We would like permission to look around the house for evidence that Black has been here." Fudge said looking slightly guilty._

_"And if we didn't give you permission?" Remus asked looking at the minister_

_"Well, we hope you will but if you don't you could be arrested." an auror said_

_"Could be which means we mostly won't." Remus said "So I believe you can show your way out. Have a nice day gentlemen."_

_"Remus, please. Gentlemen go ahead and have a look around. But please try not to make too much of a mess." I said leaning against the marble counter._

_"Thank you ." the aurors walked in different directions. Fudge sat down in one of the chairs_

_" have you had any contact with Sirius Black since he's been inprisoned?" Fudge asked staring at the werewolf who was standing in the corner._

_"No. Why would I talk to the man who almost took everything good in my life away from me?" Remus asked then he walked out the back door to the back yard. I watched him leave then turned back to Cornelius._

_"And you ? Have you had any contact with Black?"_

_"When Harry was five, so I don't know seven years ago, I went to see Black in prison. That was the last time I had contact with him. And if you find him can you do me a favor?" I asked_

_"What favor?" Fudge asked_

_"When you see Black, curse his traitoring ass." I said as the aurors walked back in._

_"Nothing sir." Kingsley said_

_Fudge stood up nodded his head in farewell then him and the aurors left. I finished breakfest called the boys down and yelled outside that the people from the Ministry were gone then I walked up the stairs to check the damage the Aurors had done. I walked into the room at the end of the hall. The room that nobody was ever allowed to go in. The room that once belonged to Sirius Orion Black when he lived here with James, me and our parents. All the things that had been hungup, on the shelves, in the dresser, or in the black trunk at the end of the bed were all over the floor. Somethings were ripped and in pieces. The walls were white they use to be covered in pictures of motorcycles and muggle super modles. But now the pictures and posters and Gryffindor banners were on the floor along with all the other things._

_My heart ached at the mess that had been created. I loved Sirius, I always have and always would no matter what Black did. After all how do you love someone that use to be the only reason you got up in the morning? I took another look around the room then turned and walked out shutting the door tightly behind me._

_end of flashback_

I looked up when I heard someone sigh beside me. Remus was standing there looking down at the picture on the cover. "Remus, do you think maybe Sirius was cursed, like the imperio curse was placed on him?"

"No, I believe Black knew what he was doing and that he did so on his own free will." Remus said sitting down "Where are the boys?"

"The Weasleys." I said lost in thought. "Where do you think Black is heading?"

"Probably to find Harry, finish the job." Remus said

"Remus, you really believe Sirius was Secret Keeper?" I asked staring at him.

"Grace, he was Secret Keeper. James told me, you should let the belief that Black is innocent go. He's not, he gave up Lily and James and killed Peter." Remus said

"Sirius Black's the one who gave my parents to Voldemort?" came Harry's voice from the backdoor of the house.

"Harry." I said standing up and turning to face him.

"Did he? Did Sirius Black give my parents to Voldemort?" Harry asked his green eyes growing dark.

"Yes." Remus said honestly

"Remus!" I said looking at the werewolf then I turned back to my 13 year old nephew. "Harry, yes Sirius did give your parents to Voldemort. And yes he has broken out of Azkaban. but the Sirius Black that Remus and I once knew was nothing like the one who went to prison. Understand?"

"I'm not five Aunt Grace. " then Harry hurried into the house.

"Remus." I said turning toward him. "How could you be so..so blunt with him?"

"He deserves to know the name of the man who's to blame for him not being able to be raised by his parents." then Remus walked into the house.

"So that doesn't matter Remus." I said following close behind him. "He's only a child, he's only just become a teenager. He needs time to adjust with things. Telling him straight out that Sirius is to blame is going to be very hard on him."

"He can handle it." Remus said pouring a cop of tea for himself.

"He's going to go looking for Sirius!" I said "James wouldn't want this!"

"James would want justice for Lily." Remus said

"How would you know what James wants? You're just his werewolf friend! I'm his sister, I grew up with him!" I said looking Remus right in the eye.

"I may just be a half-breed, but as I recall I was the one there the last two years of Lily and James's life where you were not." then Remus sat his cup down and left.

"Wasn't my fault. I didn't ask to be sent to Tennesse." I muttered as I sat down. "Oh Padfoot, look at what you've caused. I wish I was eighteen again. When we were still together. I wish I could see you again. i wish I could hold you and tell you just how much I loved you. How much I still love you."

"Maybe you can." came a hoarse voice from the pantry door behind me. I turned and if it wasn't for a dirty hand covering my mouth I would've screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers, sorry it's taking long to update. Here's chapter five of Grace Potter. Please forgive me for the bad spelling on some words.

_last chapter_

"_Wasn't my fault. I didn't ask to be sent to Tennesse." I muttered as I sat down. "Oh Padfoot, look at what you've caused. I wish I was eighteen again. When we were still together. I wish I could see you again. i wish I could hold you and tell you just how much I loved you. How much I still love you."_

_"Maybe you can." came a hoarse voice from the pantry door behind me. I turned and if it wasn't for a dirty hand covering my mouth I would've screamed_.

I stared wide eyed at the man standing in the shadows of the pantry. He was wearing prison robes and looked as if he was a vampire. The man standing in the shadows was none other then Sirius Orion black.

"Don't scream." Black warned then he removed him hand

"Black, what.. how did you get into my house?" I asked quickley looking behind me at the sound of a door closing from upstairs

"You've forgotten I use to live here." Black whispered "I know every secret passage in and out of this place. After all I should, since I discovered most of them."

"Get out of here Black now before I yell for.."

"For who?" Black inturrupted "Harry? Johnny? I know you can't yell for Remus. He left right? I believe you were arguing about me."

"About you? Everything is not about you Black. We were arguing about James and Lily and how'd they feel about everything that's happened." I said stepping into the pantry and shutting the door. "You gave up Lily and James Sirius, it's really stupid to be here."

"I know, I have to tell you why I broke out of prison. Why you cannot let Harry go back tot he Weasley's." Sirius said "Peter's alive and he's a Death Eater."

"You expect me to believe that? You told me you gave Lily and James to Voldemort."

"I might as well have." Sirius whispered "I switched Secret Keeper with Peter and he gave Lily and James to Voldemort."

"Prove it." I said

"I wouldn't have let you live if I was after Harry. You'd be dead and so would Harry if I was a Death Eater." Black whispered as Harry and Johnny walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Grace?" Harry asked

"Take the secret passageway to your old room stay there. I'll be there as soon as I can." then I stepped out of the pantry.

"Aunt Grace, what were you doing in there?" Johnnny asked as he filled a plate with double chocolate chip cookies.

"Trying to decide on what to have for dinner." I lied smiling at the boys "So, what do you want to do today?"

"We were just going to go outside and play Quidditch." Harry said

"Yeah, Ron, Fred, and George are coming over." Johnny said

"Oh that's nice. Is Ron bringing Scrabbers?" I asked

"I don't think so." Harry said looking at me with a weird expression then him and Johnny walked out of the room. I watched them leave then made a plate of sandwiches and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and hurried to Sirius's room. He was looking out the window when I walked in.

"Sirius, there's clothes in the closet though I"m not sure they'd fit you." I said setting the food and drink down. "If you'd like to take a shower."

"Ok." he said turning toward me. "Grace, I'm sorry about everything."

"You couldn't have known this is how everything was going to end up." I said

"I knew I'd hurt you. I hurt everyone I ever meet." Sirius said looking sadly back out the window "I'm a prisoner again."

"You're going after Peter aren't you?" I asked grabbing his arm. He looked down at me and nodded. I sighed shackily and asked "You think you're going to get caught?"

"Not if I can help it." he answered then he said "I think I'll take that shower now."

"Ok, you know where to find everything." I said "Sirius, I really hope you've thought your plan through." and I turned and walked from the room hiding the tears. I knew he'd walk back into my life one day butI didn't think he'd walk back out the next.

sorry it's so short. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on the bed with Sirius eating soup when he asked me if Remus and I had ever kissed. I blushed and couldn't look him in the face. How do you tell the one that loves you that you've kissed another man?

"Gracie, have you?" he pressed

"Harry was five, we were at the beach. I'm sorry Sirius." I said looking at the floor.

"For what?" Sirius asked "I'm the one who should be apologizing seeing I was the one who went to prison."

"Yeah but you had a good reason to go after Peter. I kissed Remus because .. because I ..."

"Shh, you don't have to tell me." Sirius inturrupted putting his hand on my cheek. "I love you, no matter what you do or have done. I will love you for the rest of my life, and even after." then he leaned forward and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let the kiss go on and on. Sirius's kiss have always made me feel as if I was a princess and I owned everything I've ever wanted. I love the feeling, the feeling that makes me feel like I can fly. Like I could anything and master it. I had missed that feeling, and I had longed for that feeling. At that moment I knew no matter what I was not going to let Sirius just walk out of my life. Even though he was going to Hogwarts to catch Peter he was not going back to prison.

Later that night

I watched as his chest rise and fall. I listened to his breathing so low and happy sounding. I looked at the smile plastered on his face, and I rememberd the first time he held me. The first time he said 'I love you', the first time I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. I stood up and walked over to the window with the sheet wrapped around me. I looked out into the night and sighed. Remus had come back but he was pissed and wouldn't talk to me. He talked to the boys but acted as if I didn't even exist. It hurt but I tried to act as if it didn't. I tried to apologize we just got into another fight and he stormed off again. Harry and Johnny are starting to realize something's going on. They wont stay quiet for long.

I turn around when I hear Sirius sigh in his sleep. I walk over and kiss his head then pick up my clothes and quietly walk out of the room to mine, where I laid down on my bed and think about my times at Hogwarts when life wasn't complicated and everything was just like I wanted it to be.

I woke up the next morning and got to work getting the kids up and ready to leave for Hogwarts. I was cooking breakfast when Johnny asked the question. "Auntie Grace, why are you dad fighting?"

I turned to him and said "We're not fighting, we're just having a little disagreement right now honey." I looked at the door as Remus walked in and started making his usual morning cup of tea. "Remus." I whispered he pretended not to hear me at first then he looked at me and said "Yes Grace?"

"Do you need money or anything for your year at Hogwarts?" I asked he shook his head no and sat down at the table. I passed Remus and the boys their breakfast then walked out of the room and up the stairs. I froze when I heard moving in my room. I slowly opened the door to find Sirius laying on my bed. "Sirius." I said shutting the door "What are you doing in here? Remus could've found you."

"Really? Has Remus ever been in here Gracie?" Sirius asked

"I know you're leaving Sirius. You don't have to be mean just to end what ever this is that's been going on." I said standing in front of him.

"I will come back, I promise Grace Potter. I might have to be your little secret and hide out in one of the rooms here but I don't care. I want to be with you forever." Sirius said placing his hands on my waist. "What do you say Gracie? Want to be Mrs. Sirius Black?" he grinned

"Sirius I've already told you yes."

"Yeah you did, but that was like fifteen years ago. Harry wasn't even born." Sirius said after placing a kiss on my thoat

"Sirius I can't, I have to take Remus and the boys to Kings Cross." I said "And you have to get moving if you want to make it to Hogwarts by the Feast."

"I will miss you Grace." Sirius said standing up. He kissed me hard but yet tender, it was one of those kisses that leave me clumsy and confused. One of those kind of kisses that turn me into an idiot.

"Go Black, while I can still control myself." I whispered

"I love you." he turned into Snuffles and ran from the room. I watched him go and closed my eyes as the tears threatened to fall. They probably would've if it hadn't been for Harry and Johnny yelling saying it was time to go. I walked out of my room trying not to think about how my 'little secret' could be thrown back into Azkaban any day now that he was outside of the house.

Hogwarts

"Mrs. Potter I assure you that Harry and Johnny will be fine." Dumbledore said smiling at me as his eyes twinkled "If you don't mind me asking, is it really young Mr. Potter and Lupin you're worried about? Maybe it has something to do with Mr. Black."

"What do you know about that?" I asked

"Sirius is not the traitor. I've known that from the day he broke out and didn't go straight to a house of one of the members of the Order and kill them. After all that is what the Death Eaters do, is it not?" Dumbledore asked

"I suppose you're right." I mumbled "He is innocent." I whispered looking at him

"He will be fine and by the end of the year I promise you that he will be saftly back at your home." Dumbledore said

"Thank you ALbus." I got up and left his office.

I had origanally came to Hogwarts to see Remus and ended up talking to the Headmaster. I knew he was on my side and not trying to hurt Sirius but yet I had a bad feeling about confiding in him and not Remus. But Remus was to far gone believing Sirius was the traitor to believe anything I say.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if this is not very good, i wanted to make another chapter of the story and couldn't really think of anything, stupid writers block. Anyway as always I own nothing but Grace.

St. Mungo's

"Have you heard, Sirius Black has been sighted at Hogwarts." Lacy Livingston whispered to me as we sat eating lunch on a surprisingly warm October day.

My eyes widened as I looked at her, "What do you mean he's been spotted?" I half yelled as my hair flashed to a blood red color. "How was he spotted?"

Lacy sat there in shock then slowly said "He tried to get into Gryffindor council, Dumbledore has made the security stronger and it couldn't get anymore stronger with the Dementors around."

'Dammit Sirius, you were suppose to stay out of sight you stupid mutt.' I thought as I thought of how Harry must be taking all of this. I shot to my feet as the lunch bell went off signaling it was time to get back to work.

"I hope when they catch Black they give him the Dementors kiss right away," I would've yelled at LAcy for wishing this onto anyone but stopped when I remembered she had been Lily's number one friends when they were in Hogwarts.

i just nodded and went back to work before I did something stupid, like go to Hogwarts and look for Sirius Black.

For the fourth time that week in less then two days I was in the restrooms at work holding my head over a toilet. It couldn't be from I thought it to be, it just couldn't. How would i explain it to everyone? How would I explain when I just magically showed up pregnant? And how would I explain that the father was an escaped prisoner from Azkaban?

"I'm a little hurt Grace," Lacy said pretending to pout "I didn't even know you had a boyfriend, what does he look like? What's his job? Oh, is it Remus?"

"No, it's not Remus and I don't have a boyfriend. It was more like a one night stand thing." I answered as I transfigured a hairpin into a toothbrush.

"One night stand, yeah right." Lacy laughed then said "Girl, there is no wayh you had a one night stand. You're just not like that, you never have been and I've known you since my second year at Hogwarts."

I shrugged my shoulders "People change," then I gave her a look I really hadn't meant to. At first everything was quiet then Lacy yelled "You didn't!" then she turned me around so we were eye to eye and said "You slept with _him, _how did you even see him?"

"He came to my house, he didn't do...what everyone thought he did." I tried to tell her as she shook her head in disbelief. "Lacy please, I wouldn't have done anything with him if he had."

Lacy stared at me for minutes before she finally whispered "I..I believe you, next time you decide to 'have fun' with a prisoner, can you at least warn me before you show up pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "I'll do my best to keep you in the loop," then I hugged my friend and said "Shift is over, lets go get something to eat."

"I know the perfect muggle bistro," Lacy said as she wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me from the ladies room.

Please review, comments, advice, whatever u have to say all is appreciated Thank :)


	8. Chapter 8

Two chapters in one day for those who have reviewed, favorited this story, and have an alert for it. I hope you enjoy.

For the sake of Harry and Johnny, Remus and I put our views about Sirius and decided to share a quiet saturday with the boys in Remus's office.

As I walked down the hall I ran into the one person I could have gone my entire life without ever seeing again, Severus Snape.

"Oh joy, Ms. Potter what are doing here? Come to take your brother's spawn home?" Snape snarled as I got the urge to set his greasy hair on fire then laugh as he ran around trying to put it out.

"Hello Severus, fine day isn't it?" I asked trying my best to hold in my temper and not kill him for making a crack against my dead brother.

Snape glared then walked past as i heard feet coming toward us. I looked around to find a group of first years walking past with their arms loaded with packages as, I guessed, they headed to the owlery.

My hand flew to my stomach as I thought about what my son or daughter would look like in ten or eleven years when they were that age. Maybe they would look like Sirius with my eyes, or look like me with their father's eyes, or like some long lost relative that got all the looks of the family.

"Grace," came Remus's voice from behind me. I turned to find a look of confusion and wonder on his face as he stared at my hand.

I cleared my throat and said "Hello Remus, are the boys in your office?"

"Actually, they are around here somewhere." Remus said looking around "Why don't we go to my office, and you can explain to me why you were holding your stomach like that a few minutes ago?"

I followed him up another flight of stairs and into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I sat down on his desk and whispered "Remus, I'm...I found out a few weeks ago that I'm...pregnant. I am pregnant," I couldn't look him in the eyes as I said this, I looked out the window and watched as a few kids rode their brooms over the grounds.

"Who's the father Grace, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." my dear friend said as he sat down in amazement, out of all things I could tell he was not expecting that.

"I don't have a boyfriend, I have a fiancee." i answered trying to keep my voice calm as my hand pressed to my already large abdomen where my sweet little miracle was growing.

"Please do not start talking about the traitor," Remus begged as he put his head in his hands "How far along are you?"

"Close to four months," the moment the words left my mouth i regretted them cause the moment the words came out Remus's head jumped up and he looked a bit angry.

"That would mean you would've got pregnant somewhere around the first of September, when you were always upstairs in your room." Remus whispered as he searched my face for any hint that he was wrong. "Who was in your room, who were you hiding?" then he knew the answer because he jumped to his feet and started yelling "He was there wasn't he! You were hiding Sirius Black in the house where James and Lily's son was! Where my son lives! Why would you do this, Black could've killed my son and your nephew!"

"Remus hush," I urged as i looked at the closed door "Sirius is innocent, you have to believe me."

"You are carrying Black's kid!" Remus yelled as his face kept getting more red

For the first time ever I could see the wolf just behind the man, I was finally seeing Moony in the usual gentle and kind man. Out of fear for my child I took a step backwards and whispered "I'll keep in touch with the boys, you will not stop that, and I will send you information about my baby incase you come to reason." then I turned and bolted from the room before Remus could see the tears that were falling down my face as I lost the last friend I could speak to without worrying they will be thrown in prison.

Review please, and I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine everyone, I hope you enjoy. I owe nothing but Grace and Johnny, I'm sorry to say i keep forgetting about poor Johnny. Anyway on with our wonderful adventure!

Christmas came faster then I expected and the next thing I knew I was curled up in front of the fire place with a cup of tea.

Presents were scattered around the room that still had to be sent to the boys and various friends. Some laid unwrapped and others had been wrapped and unwrapped so many times Grace had finally just given up and stopped for the day.

The fire in the fire place turned green then Remus stepped out. Grace stood up and tried to hide her baby bump from his view.

"I've just spoken to Dumbledore," Remus whispered "He says i should not be mad at you and that i should forgive you. I am so sorry Gracie, no matter what Sirius did to you i shouldn't take it out on you or this baby."

Grace threw her arms around his neck and clung to him as he accepted the hug. She jumped when the baby gave a hard quick into her side. "Orion, be nice to your mommy."

Remus blinked, "It's a boy?"

Grace shrug her shoulders, "I don't know, I don't want to know the sex yet. If it's a boy his name is Orion Mathew and if it's a girl her name is Rose Lillian."

"After Lily," Remus whispered as he smiled lovingly

"Would you like some tea?" Grace asked quickley as she turned for the kitchen. Remus grabbed her arm and lead her over to the couch.

"I know where the tea is," he said as they sat down "I didn't come just to tell you that it wasn't your fault. I also came to tell you that...Black sent a broom to Harry, a Firebolt."

Grace frowned and whispered "Is there something wrong with the broom?"

"Well," Remus started "Not that we've found but we are checking for everything.

"Remus, Sirius would do a lot of things. But harming his godson is not one of them." Grace said "Remus you have to believe me,"

Remus looked at her sadly, "I wish i could Graciee, i wish I could."

Argh, i hate short chapters but I'm not sure if I should go straight to the day Sirius flies away on Buckbeak or something else before that. Review and help PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, sorry about the slow updates everyone. I've been watching my nephew a lot lately to help my sister. Anyway, here is chapter 10. I am not J.K Rowling so I own only Grace, Johnny and Grace's little bundle of joy!

The months passed slowly and by each passing second I got closer and closer to having a child that Sirius and I only wished about having when we were younger. It took a while for Remus to be completely okay with it, actually I wasn't to sure about it all until that early May morning when I woke up with pains racking my body.

Luckily Lacy had moved in with me as my due date got closer and I began to have false labor. But as I doubled over for the fifth time and Lacy ran off to call healers to the house I knew this time it was not false. It was actually happening and soon I would be holding the little creation I had made with the only man I could ever dream of loving, the man whom I had loved nearly my entire life.

"Just hold in there Gracie, the healers are on their way." Lacy said as Molly Weasley ran into the room with Andromeda.

I smiled at my three friends then screamed bloody murder as another contraction hit. "Where are the bloody healers?" I yelled as Molly ran a cold cloth over my forehead.

Andromeda grabbed my hand and soothingly said "Just relax dear, the healers will be here soon and when all this is over you'll be holding your precious little baby."

I looked into her eyes and couldn't stop the words that slipped through my lips "The baby…is…Sirius's." The words came out in nothing more then a whisper and I hoped only Andromeda heard.

"I know, Remus came over last weekend and told me." Andromeda whispered as three healers ran in. "You are going to be a perfect mother, and if Sirius was able to be here he would be a wonderful father."

A tear escaped my eyes as I said "He doesn't know about the baby, he doesn't know."

"Okay Mrs. Black," the senior healer said as she stood at the foot of the bed "I'm afraid you're not ready just yet to give birth."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I tried to block the pain out

The women smiled then said "You're only at four centimeters and not looking anywhere near five, I'm afraid we might be in for a long day and possible night."

I sighed tiredly as I fell back against my pillows "Andromeda, it's Sunday and I want Remus here. Can you please go floo him?"

The older woman nodded then turned to the healer and said "Yell for me if something happens," then she walked from the room.

Molly sat down on the edge of the bed and said "I bet Harry and Johnny are so excited for their cousin to be born."

I smiled as their faces came into my head. I looked at Molly and whispered "I hope they are happy, that's all I've ever wanted for them."

Okay so please review and tell me what you think? Any comments or just if there is something u want to say is appreciated. Oh and should Grace have a son, a daughter, or twins? please review and tell me! i can't update until i decide! thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Okay thanks to the people who reviewed/voted and told me their thoughts on what gender Grace's child should be and what not. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I own only Grace and Lacy.

After twelve hours of labor I fell back against my pillows, sweat poured down my body and a baby cry filled the room.

"It's a boy," Andromeda announced as one of the healers wrapped the baby up in a blue blanket.

"Orion Mathew," I mumbled tiredly

"Oh not just yet Mrs. Black," the senior healer said as Orion was handed to Molly "There's still one more little miracle waiting to be born,"

"Twins?" I gasped as the pain came back into my back and lower half

"Yes and it look as if he or she is ready to come out." One of the healers said as I arched my back and yelled out once more. "Mrs. Black I'm going to need you to give one big push, can you do that?"

'Sure why not,' I thought 'Because I haven't been in labor for like half a day and I'm not tired at all.'

"Gracie, we need you to push." Remus whispered soothingly running a hand through my hair.

I clinched my fist and closed my eyes as tightly as I could. I took in a deep breath and did as I was told. Just as I was about to give up another scream mixed with mine and I looked up just in time to see a little thing covered in guck being wrapped into a small green blanket.

"It's a girl Gracie, it's a girl." Lacy said as I was handed my now cleaned up son followed by my little girl.

"They're so…" my words drifted off as I just laid there staring at the two most beautiful beings I had ever seen.

"You need to get some rest then we'll take you three over to St. Mungo's to get you checked out." The senior healer instructed as my babies were tooken out of my arms.

"Get some sleep Grace," Remus said as he got everyone else out of the room "I'll be back later, I'm going to go tell Harry and Johnny the news."

I nodded numbly as sleep slowly over took my tired body. As I feel asleep I heard Remus whisper "Orion Mathew and Rose Lillian Black, born May 2nd 1994."

The chapters will get longer I promise I was just having a hard time trying to figure out what all to put in this chapter. Anyway review and tell me what you thought


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve of Grace Potter (Black's) adventure is here! Read and enjoy, check out the poll on my profile and vote. I am not JK Rowling, sadly I am not as good as her.

The sun was going down behind the tree on the mountain as I stood on the balcony outside the upstairs library. I had always loved the view of the sunset when I was younger, when I was with Sirius and we were so free and wild. Back then we believed we were young and invincible to anything that could be thrown our way. Back then we thought death wasn't going to find us for a hundred years.

We were kids with foolish dreams of love and always being brave. We were always brave, at least until we had a reason to be scared. We use to think we were so cool but on that faithful day when I found out about my brother I realized we weren't cool, we were foolish and stupid to think our lives could ever be truly happy.

"Oh Sirius," I whispered as a baby's cry sounded from the next room. I walked back into the library and shut the doors leading out to the beautiful balcony which was covered in wines my mother had started growing a year after James and I started Hogwarts.

I hurried to the nursery and stopped in my tracks when I saw a man dressed in prisoner robes and with his hair pulled back over his face. "Sirius?" my voice trembled as the man rocked my son trying to stop the baby boy's tears. "What are you doing here?"

The man, my Sirius, turned to face me. His grey eyes searched my then hazel green eyes as he whispered "Remus and Dumbledore know that Wormtail is the traitor. I escaped Hogwarts last night on Buckbeak."

I frowned as I scooped Rose into my arms "Sirius, who's Buckbeak?"

Sirius grinned as Orion grabbed a piece of his hair "Hagrid's Hippogriff, with the help of Harry and his friend…Hermione I managed to escape the ministry and the dementors once again."

I opened my mouth when a loud pounding came from the front door. I threw a look at Sirius who was already putting Orion back into his crib. "Hide," I whispered before rushing out the room with Rose still in my arms.

"Coming!" I yelled as the pounding got louder. I pulled open the door to find the minister of magic, Albus Dumbledore, and close to fourteen Aurors along with a few hit wizards. "Albus, what is going on?" I asked as the Aurors and hit wizards pushed past me.

"We are here to check your manor for Sirius Black." Dumbledore said as Fudge held out a piece of parchment I knew all to well. It was a warrant saying they had permission to check the whole house from the Wizarding Wizengamot itself.

"Fine, Albus would you like to come and meet Orion Mathew Bl…Potter?" I asked as I looked at all the aurors running around, not trusting any of them but Kingsley and Madeye.

Dumbledore nodded in delight and said "Of course, a great wizard in the making I suspect?"

I smiled and said "Just like his father."

The Ministry people checked every inch of the house twice before Fudge decided that Sirius Black wasn't at Potter Manor. I rolled my eyes at this while thinking 'You think you idiot? Do you think he'd stick around so he can go play with the dementors some more?'

"Well, I will be seeing you again soon I hope." Dumbledore said as I walked him to the door.

"Not too soon, can't have people thinking that Harry and Johnny are getting favoritism from the Hogwarts headmaster." I joked as I heard a floorboard upstairs creak.

"Yes, say hello to your guest for me." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Will do," I said as he walked down the sidewalk. I shut the door as Sirius's voice said "Harry knows Wormtail's the one that gave Lily and James up."

I sighed as I turned to face him "He'll be happy to see you," I said as I ran a hand over my sleeping sons head as he snuggled into his father's chest.

"Remus told me he was here when they were born." Sirius said following me into the livingroom.

I sat down on the couch and lifted Rose onto my shoulder "Yeah, I named my friend Lacy and her fiancée godparents of Orion and Molly and Arthur Weasley godparents of Rose."

Sirius nodded as he sat down beside me "I'm going to stay here until tomorrow, and then I need to go north so I can move the attention away from here and Hogwarts. I should be back in about two weeks."

"Sirius," I whispered "I just got you back, you can't leave."

Sirius ran a thumb down my cheek as he leaned toward me "I have to Gracie, as much as I hate it, I can't get you in trouble and I get put you and the twins in danger." His breath hit my face as he stopped moving an inch from me. Then, as if he had to think about it, he leaned forward and sealed the statement with a gentle kiss. The kind of kiss I had dreamed of for months.

"I love you Gracie," Sirius whispered wiping away a stray tear from my cheek

"I love you too Siri," I mumbled as I pressed my lips to his once more.

"Oh how sweet,"

sorry couldn't help myself in not revealing who was there! Anyway please review and tell me what you think


	13. Chapter 13

Okay chapter 13 of Grace Potter, I own nothing but Gracie and her twins.

"Oh how sweet,"

At first Sirius and I froze, I was reaching for my wand when the voice registered in my mind. My eyes shot up to the face of the person standing in the doorway to find Remus smiling at Sirius.

"Remy," I have to admit, I squealed like a little schoolgirl. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly as Sirius laughed. "Remus, what are you doing here, the school years not over yet."

"Why don't I tell you while Sirius goes and takes a shower?" Remus said as he threw his coat onto the hanger.

Sirius looked down at his body then said "I probably should," more to himself then us as he kissed Orion's head and handed him over to Remus.

Remus waited for Sirius to be out of ear shot then whispered "He shouldn't be here," his smile slipping off of his face as we laid the twins in their cribs that were sat up in the corner of the room.

"Remus, don't you want him here?" I asked frowning "You do know he's innocent don't you?"

Remus nodded his head impatiently then said "The Ministry is going to be watching this place like it's a TV show, and with Harry living here they're going to be watching it even more."

I spun away from him and walked over to the window "He's leaving tomorrow, to get the attention away from London and Hogwarts." My eyes scanned the mountain trees and a memory flickered into my mind that I hadn't thought about in years.

_Flashback_

_ "Black if we get lost so help me I will kill you," 17 year old me said as my hair shot to red and I slipped for what seemed like the hundredth time in the slippery mud as we climbed the mountain side._

_ Sirius threw me his famous grin then said "We're not going to get lost," then he grabbed my arm and turned me around._

_ I gasped; the view from where we were standing was beautiful. Potter manor from that spot looked like a mini castle and we were staring down at it from a plane. The Quidditch pitch, the orchard, everything went well together, as if my ancestors had stood on that very mountain when they were deciding how to build their home._

_ "Well, do you like it?" Sirius asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice._

_I turned around with a big stupid grin on my face and whispered "It's beautiful Sirius, it would be better if I was the first person you've brought up here."_

_ "You are," it was a lie I would find out years later but he had done it to make me feel happy, that's all he had ever done…try to make me happy. _

_ Sirius sealed the moment by pulling me into one of his kisses. The ones that make you not want to let go, the ones that make you wish you didn't need air to live. It was one of the good ones, one of the first that had ever happened between the two of us._

_End of flashback_

"Gracie, Grace, GRACE!" I finally noticed Remus talking to me when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What Remus," I asked as I shook off the memory and turned to find Sirius sitting on the couch.

Remus raised an eyebrow and asked "So, where did you go?"

"Into a life time we lived many years ago," I answered as I gave both of them a smile. I sighed and turned toward Orion and Rose.

Out the corner of my eyes I saw Remus and Sirius give each other knowing, sad looks. I brushed the sadness off put on a fake smile and said "Well, I'm going to go cook us some food."

As I walked out of the room I heard Sirius whisper "I'm leaving tonight, that way I'll have a head start."

I felt my heart break a little; we were never going to be a family. Sirius, Orion, Rose, and myself, it was never going to happen. If Voldemort came back I could loose everything this time around, not only Sirius but Harry, Johnny, and the twins also.

Okay this took me an hour or so to write because I couldn't decide how I wanted it to be. I hope it's good, review please


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen thanks to all the reviews and to everyone who has read and who likes the story. I own nothing but Grace, Johnny, and the newest additions to the Black family.

"Aunt Grace, can you tell me about Sirius Black?" I had known this question was going to come up since the day the boys returned from Hogwarts and had told Remus and me just how they had helped Sirius Orion Black escape.

Finally Harry asked the question one morning as we were sitting down to get the boys summer homework done. I looked at Orion and Rose as they slept in their cribs then looked at Harry and Johnny with a sigh. "Sirius was my fiancée, he was best friends with you father and the best godfather, uncle, and friend someone could ask for. He loved you Harry, and if he had known about you Johnny he would've loved you as well." A small smile formed on my lips as I said "He lived here about as much as you two live at the Burrow, my parents loved him. He was a little hot headed and a little impulsive, but that's what made him the Gryffindor he had always been."

"Did you love him?" Johnny asked as Remus walked into the room, smiling from what he had heard.

I blushed a little and said "I still love him Johnny, I always will."

After that day the four of us started a tradition. During breakfast Remus would tell the boys about pranks and the fun that he, Sirius, and James had gotten into while during lunch I'd tell them about all the little things that Remus would forget to mention. Then during dinner and into the late hours we'd sit around the fireplace and talk about what it would be like if Sirius, Lily, and James were there with us.

Then one day I got the letter from Sirius telling me that my worry's over Peter wasn't for nothing. He wrote to me how Harry's scar was hurting and about a dream that he had had about a house, wormtail, a bundle of blankets, a stranger, and a muggle old man.

The bundle was most likely Voldemort, the old man was victim, and wormtail was trying to bring his master back to power.

Both of our worries were backed up with evidence when the Quidditch world cup was attacked by Death eaters and the dark mark was left in the sky.

"James, Lily please watch over Harry." I whispered the night before September first as I stood trying to get Rose to burp. "Please whoever is watching over him, please keep him safe. I can't loose one of my sons,"

Ok so I wanted to update and I wanted to add Sirius and also Grace's feelings for Sirius and her motherly feelings toward Harry. I hope I did okay, please review it always help me update faster!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, sorry for not updating sooner! I own nothing but Grace and the Black twins

"You didn't have to come aunt Grace," Harry said as I walked with him to the third task of the triwizard tournament.

"Are you kidding me Harry?" I asked as I pulled him into a tight hug "I'm your aunt, did you honestly think I'd miss this." As we walked toward the stands I pulled Harry into one last, long hug. "Harry, weather you win or lose, it doesn't matter. You tried your best and that's all that I ever could've asked for."

"Champions!" Dumbledore called

Harry looked at his friends then at me before nodding and hurrying over to where the other champions stood.

I sat down next to Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory and wrapped an arm around Johnny's shoulders to try and comfort him.

"What if he gets hurt, liker real hurt?" Johnny asked fear obvious in ever breath he took.

"Shhh, Harry will be fine. He's made it this far, and he can get past anything in that maze." I whispered as I watched Moody's wand moving slightly in his coat.

'What is he doing?' I thought as I watched his movements more closely. His magical eye was moving around, as if it was watching everything happening in the maze, and Moody's movements were as if he was stopping something from happening.

Having studied countered curses and the unforgiveables for many years I knew the wrist movements, the same ones Moody was doing.

'That's not Moody,' I thought as I thought back to the Moody I knew all those years ago in the Order. He would never help a champion loose or help them cheat, this was definitely not Mad-eye Moody.

My eyes flew to Dumbledore, he was too far away and who knew how much time we had before what ever 'Moody' was planning happened.

"Johnny stay here," I ordered before running under the stands and over to the side of the maze wall.

Only a Professor or Ministry official would be able to enter once the entrances were closed, unless the person entering used lets say the blasting curse. I quickly waved my wand and silently blew a hole in the grassy wall.

'Orion, Rose, mommy loves you two so much.' I whispered before running into the dark maze.

The four champions had already been in the maze close to twenty minutes, so I had a lot of ground to cover if I was going to catch up to them. Luckily my old friend Peter Pettregrew wasn't the only one who knew how to use a good blasting curse when needed.

Instead of going through the many aisles I instead blasted through the grassy walls in record time to find Harry and Cedric struggling against some vines. Harry just sat there on the ground starring at Cedric, as if he was going to let the vines get the elder boy, then at last moment Harry raised his wand and caught the plant on fire.

I ran over to them as the wind started to pick up in the maze. Harry and Cedric jumped when I grabbed their shoulders and hauled them to their feet. "I'll explain later," I yelled as we ran toward the cup.

Harry looked at Cedric and yelled "You take it, you deserve it!"

Cedric shook his head and yelled back "No it's yours, you saved my life."

The plants were closing in on us, and I quite frankly did not want to know what happened once they wrapped around us. I grabbed the cup and shoved it into my nephew's and the Hufflepuffs arms, "We'll all take it," and then we were spinning.

The cup was a portkey, wait…it wasn't suppose to be a portkey. The maze was supposed to disappear right? And if the cup was suppose to be a portkey then why was it taking us forever to land? Surely the end of the maze wasn't that far from Hogwarts.

Just as I was about to apparate all three us to Hogsmead we fell.

Okay so I know that this chapter doesn't exactly follow the book, like the things concerning the maze sorry but it's been like two years since I've read Goblet of Fire. And I wanted Grace to be at the Grace Yard so this is how she gets there. I have a bit of writers block so go easy on me please, review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, I own nothing but Grace Potter, the Black twins, and whatever didn't happen in the HP books! Everything you recognize is obviously from Goblet of Fire.

_The cup was a portkey, wait…it wasn't suppose to be a portkey. The maze was supposed to disappear right? And if the cup was suppose to be a portkey then why was it taking us forever to land? Surely the end of the maze wasn't that far from Hogwarts._

_ Just as I was about to apparate all three us to Hogsmead we fell._

Fire flared into my chest as I landed painfully hard on my right side. I looked around as Harry and Cedric got to their feet.

"It's a Portkey," Cedric said in amazement as I got to my feet and frowned, there was no graveyard in the third task at least Albus hadn't mentioned one.

My eyes scanned the graveyard and finally landed on a cloaked being walked out of the house a few yards in front of us. "Harry, Cedric, get back to the portkey."

A shrill voice filled the air, a voice I knew all to well, "Kill the spare," the hood came down and there stood Wormtail. "Kill the Spare!"

My eyes dashed to Cedric who pointed his wand out in front of him and demanded to know who Wormtail was.

"Avada Kedavra," Wormtail hissed

"No," the word had fallen from my lips before I knew what I was doing. My legs moved on their own as I closed the empty space between the Diggory boy and myself. My hands landed on his chest and we fell down behind one of the tombstones.

"No," Harry yelled as the killing curse flew right past my right shoulder. I put my hand over Cedric's mouth and whispered "Pretend you are dead, if you don't you will die this time."

I wanted to help Harry, but all my years in Hogwarts and the year or so I spent in the Order taught me to wait until the right moment.

I watched painfully as Harry was slammed onto a tombstone and Wormtail got to work listening to the high shrill voice coming from the bundle next to the cauldron.

_Don't listen to him Wormtail, please don't listen to him. Do one last good deed and don't help Voldemort rise again._

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

I gasped when the land around us began to shake where Wormtail was pointing his, or was it Voldemort's, wand. A bone from the grave rose into the air and into the cauldron awaiting it. A hissing sound sounded from the cauldron as smoke filled the air. My eyes fell back on Wormtail who was shaking and had pulled a knife from his pocket.

_Wormy, what are you doing?_ My head shouted as he looked at Harry then at the cauldron. His voice coming out as quiet sobs now he said "Flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive your master."

I screamed when the blade connected with his wrist and his hand fell into the cauldron.

Harry and Wormtail turned their heads to stare at me as the shrill voice yelled "Finish it, she wont leave the boy, finish it!"

Wormtail pointed his wand at me, and I went for my wand only to realize to late that I didn't have it. "Grace you shouldn't have come tonight, you should've stayed at home with your twins."

My stomach dropped at the thought of him knowing about the twins. "You…you stay away from them, you stay away from them, and Harry, and Johnny."

Wormtail grinned a smile only a death eater could have before moving his wand faster then I had ever seen him move. There was a bright flash and I was slammed backwards into the wall of the house.

Sectumsempra, that slimy, traitorous rat had used Sectumsempra on me! I stared wide eyed at the rat as he turned back to Harry. I put my hand to the blood quickly draining from my body and knew that if it hadn't been for my nephew tied to the tombstone and the boy playing dead behind it I would've let the sleepy feeling over take me.

"Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe," Wormtail stuttered as he ripped Harry's shirt to reveal the skin of his left arm. The blade slid down my nephew's arm as a scream of agony filled the graveyard.

"Stop, please stop!" I whispered trying to yell but failing miserably at it. My mind slipped momentarily to Sirius back at Hogwarts outside Hagrid's hut waiting to say hi to Harry after the task and to my sweet babies back at home sleeping soundly with uncle Moony watching very protectively near by. To Johnny, the sweet little boy I had watched grow up alongside Harry.

I was knocked out of my thought when I realized steam was rising from the cauldron. I watched in horror as once again the thing with the shrill voice spoke and ordered "Robe me,"

The moment Wormtail instantly complied and Harry seemed to go completely still I knew I was right at thinking the man in front of me was the man who killed my brother. The moment I laid eyes on the thin man I knew it was Lord Voldemort.

Again I don't remember much about the forth book so I tried to put what I did remember from the book, and thankfully I watched the movie last night, and made this chapter. I have writers block so I have to force these chapters to come out, I think I did good on this one though. Please review and thank you for reading


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, I own nothing but Grace and her twins and Johnny. I'm also not updating until I get some reviews, sorry but I want some reviews to know there are people out there still reading this story! And don't forget to vote on my poll.

I looked away from the darkest dark lord to ever walk the earth and looked over at Cedric who seemed to be shaking in fear. The poor boy shouldn't have to be here, neither one of the boys should've been here.

I looked back at Voldemort as Death Eaters began to appear around him. Harry was withering in pain, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't act just yet; if I did we would never make it out of the graveyard alive.

I slowly crawled over to Cedric and pulled myself into a sitting position beside him. "Cedric, I'm going to make a portkey and send you back to Hogwarts." I whispered as I pulled a gallon from my pocket "When you get back to Hogwarts tell Professor Dumbledore that Lord Voldemort is back, tell him to ready the troops and to keep an eye on Mad-eye until I get there."

Cedric nodded slightly as I shoved the gallon into his hand which closed tightly around the piece of wizard currency.

I scooted back as the gallon began to glow then Cedric disappeared with a small pop.

"Now untie him Wormtail and give him back his wand."

I turned quickly just as Harry hit the ground. Voldemort had his wand pointed at my nephew and I knew instantly what he was going to do. "No," I yelled as I got to my feet and threw myself over Harry to cover him from the force of either the killing curse or the Cruciatus curse.

Pain rocked through my body as I kept a hold on Harry to shield him from the Dark Lord. The pain stopped and I could hear high cruel laughs around me.

"Ms. Potter, such a pleasure to see you." Voldemort said as I turned my head to look at him. "I'm a little sad that I didn't see you that night,"

"Shut up, you have no right to talk about that night." I growled getting to my feet.

"Step aside you foolish girl," Voldemort growled his red eyes watching every move I made, calculating my next move.

"Never, Lily didn't move and don't you dare even think that I am going to." I said as I threw up a silent plead for Orion and Rose to live a happy life without me and for Molly Weasley to help Harry get over my sure death.

"Move aside now," Voldemort yelled

"You'll have to kill me," I whispered as I turned my back to him and placed a motherly kiss on my nephews head. I knew Harry would get back to Hogwarts; Dumbledore would make sure of it.

"Very well," Voldemort said as I turned back to face him. "Any last words Ms. Potter?"

"I'm dying for Harry, on my own free will I am about to die." I whispered as I looked straight into the snake like red eyes of the Slytherin heir.

There was a hiss then a green light shot out of the tip of Voldemort's wand and hit me square in the chest.

I feel onto my stomach and right before the lights went out my life flashed in my eyes, Hogwarts with the Marauders and Lily, my early twenties raising Harry and Johnny with Remus at my side. The last few years were the most painful, everything Harry had been threw during Hogwarts and everything Sirius and I had gone threw over the years, and finally the last few months with my children.

My little boy Orion Mathew Black with black hair and beautiful grey eyes, my little Rose Lillian with her sky blue eyes and forever changing hair.

'James, Lily, I'm coming home.' Was the last thought I had before everything went black over my life.

So what do you think, review!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay First I'd like to give a big thanks to BlueBabyXoXo, only Black lover, london265, Scarlett Angelica Potter, aMazing for reviewing this story and sticking with it from chapter one. Chapter 18, I own nothing but Grace Potter in this chapter and thanks to those who've reviewed, alerted, and like this story!

The darkness didn't last long I'm afraid. I woke up just in time to hear shouts of Avada Kedavra and Expelliumus. My eyes bolted open just as Harry and Voldemort begun to float in the air. I knew what was happening, I had found it in the early months after hearing about Lily and James to try and find a way to bring them back.

Just as I knew figures started floating out of Voldemort's wand over to Harry, One was Cedric Diggory, then an old women who's name I couldn't remember, an old man that must have been the muggle Sirius had written about and Harry had dreamed about, and lastly my brother's wife and my brother themselves.

I saw Harry nod and look to his left at his father, at my brother, at James. Then he nodded at Lily and looked back at Voldemort. There was a shout of let go that came from the ghost Lily, then Harry was pulling his wand back. The spell ended and the ghost things wrapped around Voldemort and his death eaters.

I summoned the cup as Harry landed on his knees beside me. My arm wrapped around his shoulders as the spinning begun. He was crying, in the haze his mind hadn't registered that Cedric wasn't there and that I was still alive. The world kept spinning faster until suddenly we dropped hard against the ground back at Hogwarts.

No music was playing and everyone seemed to be holding in their breaths which they let out the moment they saw us.

"Harry," Hermione yelled as Albus, Snape, Fudge, McGonagall, Cedric, and Johnny ran over to us.

"Aunt Grace what happened, why are you covered in blood?" Johnny asked as I got to my feet with Harry still clinging to my waist.

"Not now Johnny," I whispered as I turned to Albus "Did you get Alastar, he's not really Mad-eye Albus."

Dumbledore put his hand up to silence me then said "The real Alastar is in the hospital wing, I believe we should all head back to the castle."

"Voldemort's back, I saw it." I said as I Harry seemed to finally snap back to the real world.

"Pettregrew helped him sir, he was there and helped Voldemort return." Harry said as Fudge looked at me in disbelief.

"He's not back," Fudge growled

"I already told them, Fudge doesn't believe me either." Cedric whispered as he grabbed Harry's arm "Perhaps we should get Harry to the infirmary, he looks bout ready to pass out."

"After I have a word with him," Dumbledore said before I could even open my mouth "Minerva, please make sure everyone gets back to the castle and Severus will you please take Grace to the hospital wing, she might need your attention as well."

"Because Pettregrew used Sectumsempra on me," I asked as Snape grabbed my arm.

"Let's not make this difficult," Snape said in his usual annoying voice as he half pulled me to the castle.

"You know Severus; people might like you better if you didn't try to control them." I said in a cheery voice which earned me a death glare from the Potion Professor.

The rest of the walk was silent and the next hour was torture. In between Poppy ordering me around I had Snape demanding that I tell him what few brain cells I had had told me to go into the maze in the first place.

It did get better though when Harry and Dumbledore showed up at the hospital wing. By then Molly, her oldest Bill, Ron, Hermione, and Johnny were already there and waiting anxiously for Harry to come.

The moment the doors opened Molly hurried over to pull Harry into a hug. Then she back up and turned to face Dumbledore, actually everyone seemed to turn to the headmaster. That's when I noticed the big black dog at Harry's side.

My heart skipped a beat and I shouted "Sirius," Everyone turned to look at me and most watched in amazement as the dog turned into Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black," Molly shrieked as Sirius shoved past the small crowd and over to my bed.

"Are you alright, are you in pain? What happened, Harry said that Wormtail hurt you and that Voldemort used the…" Sirius stopped; he couldn't bring himself to say the killing curse.

My hand found his cheek and I whispered "I'm fine now love, now that we're together again."

"How are the twins?" Sirius whispered as Harry and Johnny walked over to stand beside the bed.

"A year old, the same age Harry was when…" My voice drifted off as I remembered James's sprit ghost thing from the graveyard.

Sirius pulled me into a hug as Dumbledore started talking again. "Harry needs rest, peace, and quiet."

I nodded in approval as Sirius kissed my forehead before turning back in Snuffles and going over to lie in his godson's bed.

Johnny looked at me as he sat down on the bed beside me and whispered "Did Pettregrew really curse you?"

I nodded as Dumbledore left and Poppy assigned the others beds to sleep in before rushing off to her office.

As everyone dosed off I slipped out of bed and out of the room. I found myself walking the route the marauders, Lily, and I had walked so many times in their seventh year, down the stair case, outside and to the lake. I closed my eyes and thought of all those summer days where we were just kids and didn't have any responsibilities.

I would soon find out that closing my eyes in the dark is not the brightest idea in the world. I was near the lake, I could smell the water, when I tripped over something hard and landed on something warm.

I shot onto my feet with my wand in my hands "Lumos," a blood curling scream filled the air from my own lungs when I caught sight of the body of three people I never thought I would see again.

Okay here's chapter 18, review review!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay chapter 19, wow never thought this story would get this long. Thanks to everyone for your reviews. As always I own nothing but Grace, Johnny, the twins, and the idea to bring people back to life!

"This is amazing," I whispered as I stood in Dumbledore's office with James and Lily Potter, and Regulus Black. "Albus how is this possible?"

The wise man sighed and whispered "I have a few ideas, one would be that Harry has sacrificed himself enough times for the greater good that whoever rules over us has decided that young Mr. Potter deserves a _proper_ family. My other idea is that when you jumped in front of Harry and Voldemort, willing to die for the sake of keeping your nephew alive for a few more minutes the killing curse that hit you was much like the one which hit Lily, James, and Regulus. You were all willing to die for something, something that would rid the world of Voldemort for ever."

My brother took in a shaky breath then whispered "So we are alive, we're not time travelers or something?"

I laughed at the question that was so my brother. The laugh seemed to trigger something in James because suddenly I was pulled into the tightest hug I had ever had.

"Perhaps we should get you all to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said as he was already walking toward the door to his office.

James and Lily followed close behind with Regulus lagging back to walk beside me. "So," he whispered as we walked down the strangely cold corridors. "You're married to me brother,"

"We're engaged actually," I corrected as I smiled softly at the man who looked nothing like the boy who had died all those years ago. Actually weirdly, James, Lily, and Regulus looked like they would've if they had never died.

Regulus nodded and whispered "We were in the same year Grace, did you ever think I could've done what Sirius did? Do you think I could've just run away?"

I grabbed Regulus's hand and turned him around to face me, stopping right outside the doors to the infirmary "Regulus Black you listen to me," I hissed "You might have some stupid mark on your arm but you are as much my brother as James is. Actually you'll be my brother for real when I marry Sirius. The point is, you are very much like your brother then either one of you would like to admit."

"Reg," I dropped Regulus's hand and turned around to find Sirius standing in the doorway with a look of surprise, anger, joy, and disbelief written on his face.

"Hello big brother," Regulus whispered

It was with those words that Sirius moved from the doorway and pulled his baby brother into the first brotherly hug the two had ever shared. "Welcome back Reg, you'll be living with Grace and I." then Sirius turned to face my brother and his wife "You two will be living with us as well, at Potter manor, of course you'll be living with Moony, his boy, Harry, Orion, and Rose too but I don't think…"

"Wait, who's Orion and Rose?" Lily asked looking at me while James looked at Remus and Sirius and asked "What's Moony's kid's name?"

I smiled as I wrapped an arm around Sirius's waist and said "Orion and Rose are mine and Sirius's one year old twins," Sirius placed a kiss on my lips then turned back to James and Lily and answered "Remus's son's name is John, or Johnny."

"Mom, dad." Came Harry's voice as nothing more then a whisper from his bed where he sat staring at Lily and James.

"My baby," Lily said as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"How," Harry managed as he hugged her back and tried not to let the tears leave his eyes.

Dumbledore smiled at the boy and said "We may never know," he turned to the window and whispered "For now let's embrace this chance we have all been given, let's embrace it and use it to be strong as we take on our greatest challenge."

I pulled Remus and Sirius over to where my brother and his family stood, Remus pulled Johnny, and Sirius pulled Regulus. We all gathered around Harry's bed and just stood there hugging one another as we were finally a family. For the first time in thirteen years we were a family.

Okay I hope the ending was good, I'm never sure how to end the chapters of this story. I hope you all liked it and please, please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty yay, ok as usual I own nothing but Grace and her twins, and I very much so appreciate the reviews I have gotten for this entire story and you guys are awesome, now on to some awesome family bonding/Red head Anger.

For the first time in all the years I had raised Harry he was actually completely happy. Over the course of a week he seemed to have told Lily and James his complete life story from all the vacations we've tooken, to his years at Hogwarts, to Quidditch, being an Auror and everything else he was able to think of talking about.

With Lily, James, and Regulus there everyone seemed so much better and the house had never been as clean before as it was the day Lily found out about how Snape had treated her son. Not only did my sweet, kind hearted sister in law clean the house she also called Severus Snape every foul, horrible name you could ever come up with, which is something Lily never would do if Snape was mentioned just being mean to everyone.

The day started out as it had been all summer, Lily and Remus got up and started breakfast while I got up and fed the now very mobile fourteen month old Orion and Rose, Sirius, James, Harry, and Johnny slept in until woken up at nine, and Regulus sat in the library trying to find a way to remove the Dark Mark from his arm.

By nine thirty everyone was sitting around the table eating when Harry suddenly said "Mom can you help me with my potion essay later, Snape will kill me if I don't have this one done."

Lily had frozen a little at the mention of Snape before smiling and saying "Of course dear, how is _Professor_ Snape's teaching? Is he nice to you and your friends?"

Harry and Johnny laughed and said "Nice, Snape is everything but nice." Johnny stopped laughing a little and said "If Snape is nice to us then Voldemort is handing out candy."

Lily put her fork down and asked "So Professor Snape isn't nice, is this to all the kids?"

"He loves the Slytherin's and hates everyone else." Harry answered as James seemed to be slowly inching away from his wife.

Lily slammed her plate down and said "How dare him, what gives him the right to be mean to everyone? And I know the only reason he dislikes you is because of some stupid childhood feud!"

"Mom its fine, he's been like this since I started Hogwarts." Harry insisted quickly as everyone in the room seemed to throw him a look screaming 'shut up kid unless you want to die'.

"Well he shouldn't have been," Lily hissed as she scooted her chair back then walked from the room.

"The cleaning is going to begin," Sirius whispered

I threw him a look and caught the smirk he was wearing on his face that I knew very well. "Sirius loose the look, there are children and my brother in the room."

James, who had also told Harry and Johnny what I was talking about, pretended to be creeped out when I knew he was happy that Sirius and I were happy.

Sirius walked around the table from his spot beside the twins high chair's and wrapped leaned down behind me "Why don't you come up stairs and make me loose the look?"

I gasped and landed a playful slap to my fiancée's shoulder, "Sirius Black there are children in the room."

"Why don't you two go for a walk, me and moony will watch the little ones." James suggested, probably just to get Sirius to shut up about it.

"No thank you James, Sirius is just going to have to wait." I said as I stood up and began collecting the dirty dishes. As I past Sirius to get Regulus's plate I leaned closer to him and whispered "Be good and I'll think about it."

Sirius smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you." And placed a kiss on the back of my neck.

Everyone jumped when there was a sudden slamming noise from the next room. I pulled away from Sirius and hurried out of the room shouting "Lily, please don't break anything!"

It's easier just to tell you that four vases ended up broken, I had to use reparo on three paintings, and dodge a stunner at least every five minutes. I had forgotten how angry the red head could get and it was taking everything I had to stop Lily from going to Snape's home and murdering him in his sleep.

That night as everyone slowly drifted off to their rooms I could hear Lily crying softly in the bathroom down the hall from my room.

"I could kill Snevillus right now," Sirius whispered as he walked up behind me.

I put a hand on his arm and pulled him away from the door, "Do not tell James about this, Lily probably doesn't want him to know that she's crying over Snape. And do not mention anything to Lily,"

Sirius sighed as we walked into our bedroom, "Fine, but I still want to hurt Snevillus."

"You always want to hurt Snape," I reminded him as I used magic to change into a pair of comfortable pajamas and got into bed.

"So," Sirius asked lying down beside me

I shook my head as I snuggled up beside him, "Nothin Sirius, just go to bed. The first Order meeting's here tomorrow until Albus can find a proper headquarters."

Sirius made a sound of distaste and mumbled "Snevillus is part of the Order,"

I rolled my eyes at his childness and slowly fell asleep as he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered "I love you Gracie, and no matter what happens in this war I will always love you."

Yeah I really didn't know how to end that chapter, review please


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21, I own nothing but Grace Potter, John Lupin, Orion and Rose Black, everything else is the amazing JK Rowling's.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play Quidditch in the house? Come on James you're suppose to show them some maturity!" I yelled up the stairs after the boys on brooms.

Just as I was about to start screaming again the doorbell rang. I pulled the door open and came face to face with Dumbledore and so many familiar faces.

"Favorite flavor of jam?" I asked pointing my wand at Dumbledore's face.

"Raspberry,"

I sighed and quickly got the large group of people into the house. "Harry, Johnny, the Weasley boys are here!"

A whoosh sounded from upstairs then Johnny, Harry, James, and Sirius landed expertly right behind me.

"Hey Ron, Ginny, Fred, George," Harry and Johnny grinned as I took there brooms then smacked Sirius and James in the back of the heads.

"Okay kids upstairs," I said pointing toward the stairs

James, probably fearing bodily harm from Lily, said "You heard your aunt, up the stairs and do your homework."

Everyone turned to look at him like he was insane then Harry stage whispered to the other kids "Homework is code for I'm going to accidently leave the door open so you kids can listen to adult conversations."

"Upstairs and don't even think about it Mr. Potter or you won't see daylight for the next three days." I ordered before I even realized that I technically no longer had the right to punish him.

Sirius glanced toward James then grabbed my hand and said "You heard Gracie Harry, up to your room."

After making sure the kids were upstairs the Order slowly drifted off to the kitchen where Lily was just putting the finishing touches on a Strawberry, Apple, Cherry, blueberry, and orange pie.

"Lily," women from the first Order and those that knew Lily before quickly hugged her while the men did the same with James, of course Sirius had to ruin it by asking "So, can we eat the pies now or are we having a special occasion?"

"Well at least not much has changed," Minerva said affectionately while patting Sirius on the head.

Sirius laughed as he leaned down and planted a kiss on the older woman's cheek. I laughed at the look on her face then asked Sirius "Should I be suspicious about you two?"

After a few laughs everyone slowly started to take a seat at the table. I kissed Sirius as I sat down between him and Mad-eye then whispered "How much do you want to bet the Weasley twins are listening right at this moment?"

Sirius grinned "Oh I know they are," then his hand slipped under the table and onto my thigh.

I looked sideways at Mad-eye, knowing he could see, and my face went red a little. I slapped Sirius's hand away and tried to listen to what Dumbledore was saying while my idiot of a fiancée just kept running his hand up my leg.

After an hour of Sirius being Sirius Dumbledore finally stood up and said "That is all for tonight, well meet again tomorrow?"

There were a few replies as everyone stood up and began to leave. I grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him out of the room and toward the stairs.

"I knew you still wanted me," Sirius whispered as I shut my bedroom door. I grabbed his shirt and whispered "Shut up and kiss me you jerk and kiss me,"

Sirius's lips found mine and his hands found my waist. With each kiss we moved closer to what we'd been dreaming of for months.

For the first time in a year I felt complete. I had my brothers, my sister, my nephews, my children, and the only man I have ever loved. I had everything I had ever wanted right there with me all at the same time.

Everything was exactly what we could ever wish for with a war rising to boiling point. At that moment, even with Voldemort's rise to power breathing down our necks, everything was perfect.

Okay, in a minute of inspiration and reading other Sirius love stories I was able to write this. Please review and tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22, thanks to everyone for reviewing and continuing to read the story. I own nothing but Grace Potter, Orion and Rose, and Johnny. Oh and if you read my story Honey Evans, Honey Snape check out my poll!

"And he dives down for the snitch," Sirius said as he ran around the room with a giggling Orion in his hands. "The brooms tips forward… and he catches the snitch! Black has caught the snitch!"

Everyone started clapping as James and Harry yelled "And the crowd goes wild!"

I smiled as I turned to look at Lily who was dressing Rose in a white dress we had gotten her the day before in Diagon Ally. "Who would've thought Sirius was good with kids?'

Lily looked at my fiancée then said "He was always good with Harry, better then James at first."

The smile slipped as I thought about all the lost times I didn't have with the people I loved while I was in America.

"James and I have been talking about having another one," Lily said as she hugged a currently blond haired Rose.

"Another what," I asked stupidly, like I didn't already know what she was talking about.

"A baby, we missed out on so much with Harry." Lily whispered as she watched her son playing with his little cousin. "But we're afraid that Harry will get jealous, so we're just talking right now."

I shook my head, "Lily just ask him, he hates it when people just assume things about how he is and what he thinks."

A quiet cry escaped lily's lips as she said "You would know that, you and Remus were here. James and I weren't, I mean I don't even know how to talk to my own son."

I pulled my sister in law into a hug and whispered "He's very much like his mother you know, talk to him like you'd talk to yourself."

"Should James and I talk to him together?" Lily whispered

I looked at all the people in the room and knew that Harry talking to his parents by himself probably wouldn't end up well. I sighed and said "Everyone quiet," the room turned silent as everyone turned to look at me and the red head sitting next to me. "Everyone sit down, we need have a family meeting."

Sirius and James immediately walked over to the couch, Harry and Johnny sat down on the couch next to Remus across from us, and Regulus sat in the recliner while holding a still giggling Orion.

I turned to Lily and nodded, signaling for her to start talking. My sister in law nodded as she slowly stood up. She took in a deep breath then said "James and I are thinking about having another baby.'

"That's great," Regulus, Remus, and Sirius said as they stood up to congratulate James and Lily.

Lily held her hand up then continued "But we don't want to have another child if it's not alright with Harry.'

Everyone looked at my nephew who rubbed the back of his neck and said "Why is it up to me, big families are cool."

"Harry we don't want you to be…jealous because we weren't here for you." James said as he grabbed his wives hand.

"No, I want you guys to do what you want. I think it'd be awesome to have a little brother or sister." Harry said honestly as I caught the small sign of a grin appearing on his face.

Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and put his face in my neck, "We need to get Reg a girl, he keeps mopping around here like a zombie."

'I don't think he wants a girl Sirius," I whispered as Lily and James walked out of the room talking to a very excited Harry.

"What male member of the Black family doesn't want a girl?" Sirius asked as I watched Regulus playing happily with Orion and Rose.

I shook my head and turned around to face my fiancée "Leave your brother alone, if he wants a girl he'll find one on his own."

Sirius sighed as he brought his lips down onto mine, "I like it better when your hair is brown," he mumbled as he played with a lock of my curly dirty blond hair.

I closed my eyes and my hair turned to a light brown color which barely reached my shoulders. 'Happy,'

Sirius grinned as he ran a finger down my cheek, "Albus found a place to keep headquarters at.'

"Really where," I asked walking over to sit on the floor next to where the twins were playing with blocks.

"Grimmauld Place," Sirius said as he and Regulus shared a look of disgust 'Can you imagine finally escaping a place after sixteen years only to be stuck in that place again some twenty years later?'

Regulus snorted, "It got worse after you left Sirius, imagine being me."

Feeling a brotherly fight coming on I picked up Rose and Orion and very loudly said "Come on Sirius; let's take the twins out back to play in the garden."

That night after everyone fell asleep I slipped out of mine and Sirius's bed and walked quietly to Harry's room.

His black hair was messier then it is when he's awake and he seemed to be having a nightmare, "It's okay Harry, you're safe and everyone is okay."

Suddenly there was a loud bang from downstairs. I pulled my wand out as I hurried down the hall and down the stairs. Fear crept into my chest as I saw a huge outline right outside the front door.

I took in a shaky breath then slammed the door open to reveal a very pale Severus Snape, "What are you doing here?" I asked as he pushed his way inside and quickly shut the door.

'Go get everyone up and get to Hogwarts, now." Snape ordered as he started waving his wand in front of the door.

"Why," I asked as footsteps sounded from upstairs

"Severus, what's going on?" Lily asked as she hurried toward us still pulling on her robe.

Snape turned toward us and whispered "The Dark Lord is on his way, he coming here."

You could hear a pen drop in the few seconds we stood there, then everyone scattered to wake up everyone else and to get everything ready.

"Severus, when is he coming?" Lily asked quickly as everyone hurried up the stairs.

There was a loud boom from right behind us then Snape whispered "Right now,"

So what did you think? I decided it was time for another action scene, next chapter will also be where Harry uses underage magic.

Please review and as I said above vote on my poll if you read Honey Evans, Honey Snape.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23, I own nothing/no one but those mentioned in previous chapters.

_Severus, when is he coming?" Lily asked quickly as everyone hurried up the stairs._

_There was a loud boom from right behind us then Snape whispered "Right now,"_

"Lily, Gracie, Regulus, get the kids out!" Sirius ordered as I watched in terror as Remus, James, Snape, and him headed back down the stairs.

"Dad," Harry and Johnny yelled running toward us

Lily grabbed their arms as Regulus appeared holding two very scared twins, "Regulus get them out of here, go to Hogwarts!"

My brother in law took one look at his brother, one last terror struck look before turning on the spot and disappearing.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort himself were surrounding us, apparating everywhere around us. To make it worse they had brought werewolves and dementors with them.

"Get them out of here!" James yelled as he spun around to the sound of Harry using the Pratronus charm.

Lily made a move to grab but my arm, but just as she was in reach a vase (which James had made into a portkey) crashed into her. As Lily and the boys disappeared I ran toward where Sirius was fighting Lucius Malfoy, Macnair, Avery, and Yaxley.

"Nice one Sirius," I cheered as I stunned Lucius and Sirius sent Avery flying over the banister.

As Voldemort realized Harry was no longer there, his temper spiked and suddenly killing curses were flying everywhere. Spell after spell landed all around us as we ran to get out of range. A blasting curse landed right behind my head causing a loud crack to sound throughout the room.

'Grace," Sirius yelled as his body crashed into mine, knocking me off balance and painfully onto my stomach.

There was a loud bang, the ground shook, and I looked up just in time to see the fall falling. Sirius and I quickly got to our feet and barely managed to move so the pieces of concrete and whatever else the wall was made of wouldn't crush us to death.

Just as I thought we were doomed, a blue light shot past my ear and I turned to find the rest of the Order running in. I spun around as James ran past me and a loud scream left my mouth. "Sirius!" I yelled running over to his body, half covered in rubble and blood.

'Don't move him," Remus yelled as stood with Kingsley shielding my brother, fiancée, and me from the battle.

"Sirius just stay still, everything will be fine." I whispered as I checked for a pulse. "It's very shallow; I think one of his lungs might have been damaged."

James let out a battle cry, pushed past Kingsley and Remus and into a fight with Voldemort himself.

I watched in horror as James and Dumbledore fought against Voldemort while the Order seemed to be losing against the Death Eaters and werewolves. My eyes drifted up the stairs to where I had lived practically my whole life, where my children had spent the first year of their lives, and where my two nephew's had lived since they were children.

I heard Nymphadora Tonks yell in pain, watched Arthur Weasley get thrown backwards, Remus and Greyback start at each other, and knew it had to stop. My childhood home had already been destroyed I was not about to let anyone on the light side die in it.

My wand was out before I could think rationally; my feet were moving toward the Dark Lord before I knew what I was doing.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, get your pale arse out of my house!" I yelled as I pushed past Dumbledore. Even stopped what they were doing and turned to watch what was happening. "I am warning you Tom, if you do not leave in the next two minutes I will kill everyone!"

Voldemort laughed, the same laugh I always imagined him to do the night he killed my brother and the last bit of sane thought I could have slipped. My wand slammed into his chest, my hair turned a dark black color, and then everything went black except for the spot around me, Voldemort, and all of his followers.

A loud yell passed my lips, glass chattered and suddenly Voldemort didn't look so calm and sure of himself. My left hand went into a fist, and just as I casted the defensive spell my mother had taught me all those years ago my fist landed on the right side of the Dark Lord's face. The Death Eaters and werewolves yelled in surprise and pain as they were lifted off their feet and magically transported out of my house.

Voldemort grinned, "I hope to see you again Ms. Potter," and then he threw a glance at Dumbledore before turning and apparating away with a loud pop.

Everyone was still as the lights returned to the world and I fell onto my feet in exhaustion. James pulled me into a hug whispering, "That's my little sister,"

"We need to get to Hogwarts, now." Dumbledore ordered as James and Remus hurried back over to where Sirius still laid unconscious.

"Come on, on your feet." Kingsley said in his calm soothing voice as he put an arm around my waist and lifted me into a standing position.

I watched as Mad-eye and Remus worked as quickly as they could to remove the rubble off of Sirius. I gasped when his body was finally free and I caught sight of his white shirt, or what used to be a white shirt, now soaked with blood.

My view was cut off as Kingsley gripped my shoulder and we left Potter Manor with a loud crack that filled the air around us.

So what did you think? Did I do a good job on the fight scene? I was going to make it so Harry and Johnny fought in the battle but the adults would've gotten them and the twins out before anything so they wouldn't have been in the battle much. Anyway Review and Tell me what you think, please


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four, I own nothing but those mentioned in the previous chapters. Oh and this is from third person POV then Grace's.

"You have betrayed me Severus," Voldemort said as he walked around the potion's professor while the other death eaters watched already having received their punishments.

"I assure you my lord, my main loyalty lies only with you." Snape said, his voice empty of all emotions much like his face.

The dark lord walked slowly around to face his death eater, "So you say Severus, then why were you at Potter manor before even I was?"

"I was doing as you instructed my lord," Snape said choosing his wording very carefully, not wanting a repeat of what happened when he first appeared at Malfoy manor. "It is not like I helped them escape my lord, I was fighting Potter and Moody when you appeared."

Voldemort smiled, "You have always been a loyal servant Severus, but I'm afraid you still need to be punished."

Snape flinched then whispered, "Of course my lord," then he looked straight ahead waiting for the pain.

"Severus," Voldemort whispered then he laughed "Look at him, taking his punishment with open arms. Are you scared Severus?"

"I welcome pain," Snape said as his eyes landed on Lucius who was still holding his chest. "I accept the punishment for my wrong doings, my lord."

Voldemort smiled, "As you always have Severus," then Snape's scream of agony filled the dining room.

Grace's POV

I was crying, who wouldn't cry if the love of their life, and father of their children, was lying in a hospital bed barely alive?

Every time I looked at Orion I saw Sirius, I saw the familiar grin and look of elegance ease and arrogance. When I looked at Rose I saw Sirius's love and his ability to love despite his horrible upbringing.

I couldn't imagine not having him with me when I had just gotten him back, that thought of losing him all over again was unbearable and made me sick.

"He'll be alright, it's Sirius after all and he's been through worse." Lily whispered as she hugged me and tried her best to comfort me when I knew she was just as scared.

Regulus nodded as he put a comforting hand on mine, "If there is one thing Sirius knows, it's how to survive through anything."

I grabbed Sirius's hand and wished he would open those beautiful gray eyes and tell me how much he loved me. He'd then ask when he'd be better to play quidditch and I would know that everything would be alright.

"What's wrong with his face?" James asked

"Tact James," Lily hissed as I watched as pain was written all over Sirius's face. I let go of his hand as Poppy hurried forward.

"Sirius can you hear me," I whispered "Sirius if you can hear me please wake up, please open your eyes."

Okay so what did you think? Review Please, oh and sorry that it's short, the next chapter is better though I promise.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 of Grace Potter, I own nothing but those mentioned in previous chapters. Okay so this is a special chapter for reaching twenty five chapters. The whole thing will be in Sirius's POV, so we can see what I believe would kind of be Sirius's major fear if he had been a father in the actual series and/or what would make him decide not to father any children. I hope you all enjoy.

I had to be dreaming, why else would my father be standing in the livingroom of number 12 Grimmauld Place? It being a dream would also explain why there were half naked women sitting around the room.

I took a step forward only to find my father did the same. Every move I made was copied by him. "No it can't be," I whispered as a small fear crept into my stomach.

The livingroom door opened and a small head of hair poked into the room, "Dad, mom is wandering when your party is going to be over."

The man's face went from happy to anger faster than I had ever seen, the words that left his mouth in the next second proved that the fear I had was not for nothing. The man who looked so much like my father opened his mouth then yelled, "Orion Mathew Black, what the hell have I told you about interrupting me?" then a slap landed on the boys, landed on my son's, face sending the door flying open the rest of the way and my son onto his back in the hallway.

"Daddy please," Orion cried as he grabbed the man's arm, the man I realized to be me, as the man, as _I_, swung my hand down to connect once again with his cheek.

"Shut up you stupid ingrate! You stupid, useless, little freak of a boy!" the man had pulled off his belt as he said this. The sound of it hitting the boys skin was like a whip hitting an animal.

"Stop," I yelled trying to get the man in my dreams to stop hitting my son in the same manner in which my father had done to me my whole life.

A spot of light blue came running down the stairs and suddenly Rose was there, her clothes were bloody and there was a scar across her cheek. "Daddy,"

The sound of my little girl seemed to make the dream me even madder. He spun around to face Rose, the whip lashing out toward her and connecting with her side. "Did I tell you to come out of your room, did I?"

WACK – the whip landed against her exposed leg. My little girl, my little Rose, screamed in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Did your whore of a mother let you out, did she?" Dream me yelled as he grabbed the girl by her neck.

Rose shook her head no over and over, tears falling freely down her cheeks as Orion slowly got back onto his feet.

"Dad please, don't hurt her!" Orion yelled

The sound of running feet came from upstairs then Grace's beautiful face appeared over the banister, though it was no longer so beautiful. Her hair was a dark black color, her eyes looked to be grey, and her beautiful face was now covered in scars. As she opened her mouth to speak I knew it was a bad idea. "Sirius please stop, come upstairs and we'll talk about it."

"How dare you tell me what to do you slut?" dream me roared as he threw Rose back onto the ground and headed up the stairs. "How dare you go against me and my punishments?"

"That's not a punishment Sirius, that's abuse!" Grace yelled back, even though I could see fear clouded her eyes "That's the same thing your parents use to do to you!"

The slap landed on my Grace's face as I had expected. She barely had time to realize what had happened before dream me grabbed a handful of her hair and literally dragged her down the hallway.

They were going toward the bedroom and I knew perfectly well what dream me was about to do. I didn't follow them through the door, but I was unable to wake up as well. Grace's screams of pain filled the house and my heart shattered at each one.

If I ran downstairs I would find my children crying and bleeding just as I had been almost every night of my miserable life with my parents. If I went upstairs I would hear the screams of pain from dream me forcing himself onto the love of my life, something my father had done many times with my mother.

I was my father.

With just that statement my life ran through my head if I had been a Slytherin, if I had made all the decisions Regulus and Bellatrix had made. If I had been like my brother and my cousin I would've been like my father.

It was that one choice I had made that changed everything, the choice to be a Gryffindor and to befriend James, my brother, which made me who I am.

I was in a room full of mirrors, everywhere I turned I looked just like my father the last time I had seen him that night when I was sixteen. I was grey haired, mean looking, evil eyed just like he had always been.

My hands clinched into fist when I remembered Grace's face full of fear, my children bleeding on the floor. A cry of anger left me, my fist slammed into the mirror, blood was pouring out of my body, and as I felt life slipping away my dreamself whispered six words before his life ran out, "I am not my father's son,"

Darkness was all that was left, and then my angel, my saving Grace was calling for me. My eyes opened a little then widened as I bolted into a sitting position.

"The Hospital Wing," I whispered taking in my surroundings

"Where did you think you were Padfoot?" James chuckled as I slowly stood up.

I shook my head then jumped when a gentle hand touched my shoulder. Grace pulled her hand back then whispered "Sirius, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

My dream ran through my head and I had to clutch the bed post to stop from falling onto my knees in pain and anger. I was not going to be like that man, not if I could help it.

As I looked into Grace's eyes and ran a hand down her cheek I knew I wasn't my father. I had Grace and two kids that I love more than my own life. I had a younger brother who I was finally getting along with. A brother and sister that finally had back in my life, a brother who was the best person in the world. And I had two great nephews no matter what anyone says.

I had a great life, and I was better than my father. I had the ability to love and care, to understand and see the world in a different light then he could never see.

But as I sat in the hospital wing and held onto the family I had always dreamed of the fear of being my father still lingered. Having the knowledge that ever male in my family had abused their wives and their children made me wonder if Regulus and I would someday act like that, if there was something inside of us that makes us mean and evil toward the only people who would love us no matter what.

But as Harry hugged me, and Orion and Rose called me daddy I knew that Grace would have to be dead, and the kids would have to hate me really bad for me to ever be anything like Orion Arcturus Black.

So here it is, I hope it was good. I liked it anyway, review please.

Go on hit the button, you know you want to.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, just got done watching Planet of the Apes and decided to update a few of my stories. So here you are about to read Chapter 26, first you need to get some yummy cookies and a cup of milk, tea, coffee, pop, orange juice, or whatever you prefer. Then turn on some good happy awesome music and get to reading . I own nothing but Grace, Orion, Rose, Johnny, and Johnny's mom…oh this will go down good,

"Home sweet home," Sirius mumbled as the Order walked into number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"We're going to have to clean this place up before we allow the children in here," Molly, Lily, Poppy, Minerva, and I said, our mother sides kicking in.

I walked over and grabbed Sirius and Regulus's hands, they had gone completely still the moment we walked past a large portrait at the base of the stairs. I walked past them and over to pull back on of the curtains.

"Don't," Mad-eye hissed as I went to push the curtain aside

I frowned, "Why, what is it Alastar?" Lily whispered as James and Remus walked over to stand beside Sirius.

"Walburga Black's portrait," I whispered as I snuck a peek behind the curtain. The moment the woman saw my face she let out one of the loudest screams I had ever heard. I screamed and jumped back into Sirius's waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around me and stared evilly at the portrait whose curtains had flung open and was now screaming mean and nasty names about everyone standing around us in the hallway.

"Mother please, would you shut up." Regulus yelled

Walburga stopped screaming and turned to look at her youngest son, "Regulus, what are you doing here you're dead, and what are all these half breeds and mudbloods doing here?"

I had never seen Regulus get mad at his mother before, but as he grabbed the curtains and leaned toward the portrait of his mother I was reminded of a pureblood aristocrat I once knew when I was a child. His face was getting redder then even Sirius's did when he found out I had gotten my first ever boyfriend, but back then he had written it off saying that it was brotherly love and that was why he was mad.

"Mother, why don't you just go back to sleep or something and leave us the hell alone?" Regulus whispered then he pulled the curtains shut and turned to look at his brother. "Now I understand why you left, she's a bit of an idiot that one huh?"

I hid my grin as Sirius looked like Christmas had come early as he congratulated his brother on finally telling off their mother.

"Let's go to the dinning room shall we," Dumbledore said happily as he and Snape walked past us and into the room at the end of the hall.

Everyone followed silently while Molly, Lily, and I waved our wands around cleaning as we walked down the hall.

"You know what would make my mum and dad really mad?" Sirius whispered in my ear as we sat down at the now cleaned dinning table. He slipped his hand under the table and over my knee then whispered "We could go find a room upstairs and…"

"Sirius," Remus yelled from his spot between Tonks and Flitwick "I can hear everything you're saying over here, can you please keep that to yourself until we're all not in the room?"

Sirius smirked, leaned back in the chair and said "My house isn't it Moony, I can do whatever I want."

"Technically it's mine," Regulus piped up as he stopped whispering to Snape and turned toward his brother "Because you were disowned and all,"

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he got to his feet and the smile slipped from his face. "Before we begin I would like to introduce a new member," a blond haired woman stood up and smiled, I gasped in shook when I saw how much her smile reminded me of Johnny. "I would like you all to meet Ms. Leanne Miller who works in the Department of Magical Creatures,"

Remus choked on his tea and nearly fell over when he finally looked up from the table. Leanne looked at him and her mouth fell open. "Remus John Lupin, is that you?"

"Who else would it be Leanne?" Remus asked back as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um Moony, how do you know Leanne here?" James asked as he finally seemed to pay attention to what was happening.

Remus met my eyes and nodded. Before I could stop myself I was on my feet and walking around the table to stand in front of the new Order member. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here," I hissed as I poked her rather hard in the chest.

"Do I know you?" Leanne asked as her eyes drifted to a few of the men with money sitting around the room.

"I'm the woman who's been raising your son for the past eight years." I informed her with another hard poke to the chest.

Leanne looked me over then looked at Remus and said "This is who you get to replace me, some bimbo in faded jeans?"

Half of the Order who knew me in the first war jumped to their feet and started yelling out in my defense. I smirked and said "For your information I was best in my year at Hogwarts every year, and I got the highest score on my OWLS and my NEWTS."

Leanne snorted, "That must've been a really dumb year then,"

"Watch it lady," Regulus warned

"You're Johnny's mom," Lily whispered finally realizing why I was so upset.

Leanne smiled, "And where is my boy, where's Jonathan?"

"He hates that name; he goes by John or Johnny." I said as Remus stepped in between us. "That's something a mother would know,"

"Well I hope you didn't raise Jonathan, he probably would've died by your lack of brains."

"That's enough," Sirius yelled as he grabbed a hold of Leanne's arm "You might be part of the Order but if you do not stop with the insults of my wife I will forget the fact that you are a woman and I will knock you on your ass."

Leanne ran a hand over Sirius's shoulder then whispered "You're pretty hot, how many times did she have to sleep with you before you agreed to marry her?"

The room was silent as Remus and James quickly got Leanne free and Sirius over toward Dumbledore and Minerva. Things were starting to get out of hand and it would not end well. We might not like each other but the Order could use all the members it can get.

"Stop, lets just get back to the meeting." I said as I grabbed Sirius's arm "It's not going to do anyone good if we start fighting amongst each other,"

"It'll do me some good," I heard Lily said then a first landed on Leanne's top lip.

So I decided to end it there, review and tell me what you thought! Please, it is very much appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

I'd just like to point out one thing before I start the chapter. Harry named all of his kids after people that influenced his life, and I know his godson Ted Remus Lupin was already named after Lupin, but I think Remus had a big part in Harry's life seeing it was Lupin who made Harry see how good he was in DADA and so had a part in Harry becoming a good Auror. So I think JK should've made Harry had another son, maybe James's twin, and that could could've had the name John or just stick with the first names of the Marauders and named him Remus. Anyway I'll stop talking about things that don't even matter to this story and say I own nothing but Grace Potter, her twins, Leanne, and Johnny and let you all get to reading.

Don't forget your cookies and beverage!

"I can't believe you actually knocked her out," I whispered as the other members slowly started to leave.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "She deserved it for leaving Johnny," she said as Remus and Leanne walked out of the dinning room.

Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered "Have fun at Scarlett Cottage, your bringing the twins by tomorrow right?"

I smiled brightly at him at how much he had grown up from when we were teenagers where he would've cared less about whither or not he got to see his children. "Yes, I will bring Orion and Rose by tomorrow and James will go to Scarlett cottage to spend time with Lily and Harry."

"Be careful," Sirius mumbled as he placed a quick but gentle kiss on her my lips.

I patted his chest and said "Be good," then I followed Lily out of the room.

We had just landed outside the small white Potter cottage when Lily said "I can't be doing that for much longer,"

I froze in my spot and turned to look at her "What do you mean?" I asked while searching her face for pain.

Lily smiled and whispered "I'm pregnant," while tears glistened in her eyes. She put a hand on the fence to keep herself steady as she looked out at the lake below.

"Lily that's wonderful," I cried out in delight as I hugged her. "Wait," I whispered noticing a look in her eyes "What's wrong is it the baby, are you in pain?"

Lily shook her head, "James doesn't want a baby yet, he said that Harry lied to us and that he's going to resent the baby. What does he expect me to do now that it's going to happen?"

"Can you watch everything here?" I asked trying my best to keep out the venom on every word.

Lily nodded her head "Yeah, why where are you going?"

I faked a smile and said "I need to get you a congratulations present of course."

"Oh, nothing to big please." My sister in law begged as I walked toward the apparition point.

"Oh it won't be," I promised as I turned on the spot then disappeared.

Shorter then I would've liked it to be but oh well, next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Oh and I have a poll on my profile asking if I should write another Time Travel story. If you want to tell me your opinion either go onto my profile and vote or send me a review/message!


	28. Chapter 28

I'm on a roll with my updating today . I couldn't wait to type this chapter! I own nothing but Grace Potter in this chapter, James and Lily's baby who's mentioned, and nothing else. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, liked, and read my story! Get some cookies, beverage of your choice maybe some chocolate ;) and enjoy.

I slammed the door to the dinning room open and turned to find Remus, Regulus, Sirius, and my darling brother drinking a bottle of firewhiskey. "So this is what you do James after finding out that your wife is going to have a baby?"

James chocked and the other three slowly turned their head to pretend not to listen. I shook my head and said "How could you do this to Lily? It's like you're nineteen again and just found out that Lily was pregnant for Harry, I thought you had grown up since then James."

"Shut up Grace, you do not understand why I don't want another child." James said drunkenly as he got to his feet and with a few stumbles walked over to me. "Voldemort already branded one of my children and left him parentless for nearly fourteen years. If Lily and I die again we will be doing the same thing to this child that we did to Harry."

"And Harry turned out alright didn't he?" I yelled as my hair turned red "How could you even put Lily in this position, or worse use Harry as an excuse not to step up to your responsibilities?"

"I have always stepped up to my responsibilities!" James yelled as his hand clenched into fist "Yeah sure, Harry grew up with you and Remus. He still nearly got expelled from Hogwarts every year he has been there, he still got into the tri wizard tournament, he…"

I slapped him in the face then whispered "Do not try and put his behavior off on me James Potter. That boy is a balance of you and his mother, there is not an ounce of me in that boy."

"And that kills you doesn't it?" James whispered as Sirius and Remus came over to stand between us. "You're jealous that Lily and I are back and that we can now take care of Harry. You're jealous that Lily is now here to be the mother you always tried to be. You hate that Lily and I are back because now you mean nothing to him."

"Prongs your drunk, just shut up and discuss this in the morning." Remus whispered as he tried to force my brother into a chair.

James shoved him away and said "Remus, I don't even know how you can stand to be around Sirius. He's your best friend and you're going to go and feel up his girl while he's in prison, that's some friend huh, Padfoot?"

I felt Sirius's hand that was on my arm tighten and I knew he was still angered by that fact. I grabbed his face and turned it around so he was facing me. "You know that was nothing Sirius, it was only one time."

"Was it?" James asked harshly "You have the tendencies to cheat on the men you supposedly love."

Sirius spun around "What are you talking about James?"

James laughed as a smile of victory appeared on his face "She had a boyfriend when she first dated you; they broke up right after you told her that you loved her."

"James," I yelled as anger filled my stomach and my head "Please just stop, you know that I broke up with Justin the minute I realized I liked Sirius and you know that there is nothing between Remus and I."

"Says you and Remus," Sirius whispered as he removed his hand from my arm and walked back over to his seat.

"Sirius, James is drunk! He doesn't know what he is saying." Remus said as he finally managed to get James to take a step back.

James shoved Remus away and yelled "I'm not drunk, Harry is jealous of the baby or he will be! And Grace you have no room to talk seeing you haven't even told Sirius your good news."

I froze, "How did you find out about that?"

"I heard Poppy tell you earlier." James admitted

Before I could stop myself my hand landed hard on my brother's cheek "How could you listen into that, that was a private matter James!"

"What news?" Sirius asked

I gave James a pleading look but he just turned around and said "Grace is pregnant,"

A ringing sounded in my ears and everything started spinning. A hand, Remus's, grabbed my arm as James said "Grace, are you alright?"

The last thing I remember is a distant voice yelling "Floo Poppy now you idiot!" then everything went black.

Okay just so you know the fight continues onto next chapter as well, but it'll take place at Hogwarts. Review please and tell me what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

I own nothing but those mentioned in other chapters! Now let's get some cookies and some milk or whatever it is you prefer and enjoy the chapter.

"Are you three complete idiots?" this was the shout that woke me up and had me acknowledging the stabbing headache running throughout the side of my head. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position and pulled the curtain around the bed back to find Poppy and Minerva **(big thanks to jesslovessmiles for giving me the idea to put McGonagall in the chapter as a protective motherly hen toward Grace) **yelling their heads off at Remus, Regulus, James, and Sirius.

"OI!" Sirius and James yelled as Remus turned his head slightly toward me, I grinned at his werewolf hearing as he whispered "She's awake,"

Poppy's head turned until she was staring at me, "Ms. Potter, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said quickly as James and Sirius turned angrily toward the window "I'm fine really, how's the baby? Is the baby alright, please tell me it's alright?"

Minerva shushed me as Poppy checked my pulse, my temperature, and my blood pressure. "The baby is fine Grace; did you eat before you passed out?" Minerva asked as I turned my head from her, to Remus, to the two angry men standing beside the window.

"Now right before, I had something small for lunch why?" I asked as my mind worked fast to try and figure out where the Transfiguration professor was getting at.

Minerva sighed, "The baby really is fine, you just need to remember to eat."

I nodded as I tried to hear what my brother and my fiancée were whispering about. Remus sighed angrily as he threw a look toward his two best friends, then he leaned down and whispered "They're being stupid gits, expect a fight once we get back to headquarters."

"So Poppy, when can Grace go home?" James asked with a harsh sound coating every word that fell from his lips.

The healer looked at my brother then at me and said "She can leave now; she'll need to take it easy for a few days and little to no stress."

Remus helped me to my feet then gave Minerva and Poppy a thank you before helping me walk over to the fireplace.

"Back to hell, this is awesome." Sirius mumbled from behind me then James mumbled a "You gonna get into it with her tonight, you should wait a day or two."

"Why so she has time to think up more lies?" my heart broke at this sentence. I barely felt Remus's hand wrap around mine as he threw the powder down, all I was concerned with was the look of hatred in Sirius's eyes.

We landed in the dinning room of number 12 and I found the whole Order staring worriedly at me. Lily got to her feet, after handing Rose to Tonks, and hurried over to me. "Is the baby alright, please tell me the baby is okay."

"The things fine Lily," Sirius said harshly as he plopped down in the chair on the other side of the room away from me.

I flinched at how harsh his voice sounded, "The baby's fine Lily, I just forgot to eat. Were the twin to much of a trouble?" I asked as Harry and Johnny ran in.

"Aunt Grace, we thought something bad happened to you." Johnny said breathlessly as both he and Harry tried to catch their breath.

I smiled softly then said "I'm fine boys really, I just need some rest."

Remus nodded then said "I'll show you to one of the rooms,"

"Wait," I whispered then I turned to face Sirius "Can we talk, please?"

Sirius shrugged as he got to his feet and walked out of the room. I hurried after him, following him down the stairs to the darkly lit kitchen. "What do you want to say Grace?"

"Sirius please don't be mad at me," I whispered as I grabbed his arm "I was going to tell you I really was, what James heard was the first time I had heard the news as well."

"But yet you didn't come and tell me immediately after you found out, I'm the babies father Grace and you didn't even tell me." Sirius yelled then he slammed his fist into the table.

I jumped; my hand flew to my mouth to stop myself from yelling out in surprise. "I was going to surprise you Sirius, I was going to make us and the twin's dinner and tell you then."

Sirius said nothing; whatever he expected me to say it wasn't that. I turned Sirius to face me and cupped his face in my hands "Sirius I would never try and hide something like this from you, you have to believe me."

Sirius's hand ran down my back as he took my cheek in the other. Nothing was said between the two of us, we just stood there looking back into each others eyes.

"I love you Gracie," Sirius whispered as he pulled his hands away and sat down on the corner of the table.

I put my hands on my hips and said "Do you honestly think that is all you have to say to make up for you accusing me of trying to hide this pregnancy from you?"

Sirius looked down at his hands and mumbled "I was hoping it was a start,"

"It is," I said shortly as I turned to leave "But I don't know how long it will take me to forgive you all the way Sirius, I mean how could you even think I would do something like this?"

"I don't know," Sirius snapped "Maybe we don't know each other as well as we thought." Then he pushed past me and disappeared past a stunned Harry and up the stairs.

"Harry," I started but he just shook his head and put his hand up. "I really don't want to know what that was all about." Then a look of sadness came onto his face and he whispered "You two aren't going to split up are you?"

"No of course we're not going to split up." I said adding a mental, I hope silently. I pulled my nephew into a hug and whispered "Don't you worry kiddo, everything between me and Sirius will blow over eventually."

Harry looked up at me and asked "Are you sure aunt Grace?"

As I looked down into his green eyes I realized I couldn't lie to him. "Harry," I sighed trying to find the right words to explain it all to him "Even if Sirius and I split up I promise nothing will change, we will still be a family."

"Do you think we're all going to live this time?" Harry whispered as I ran a hand through his hair.

"I hope so Harry, for you and Johnny's sack I really hope we all make it out alive." But in the back of my head I knew there was a really low chance of that actually happening.

Okay sorry for the late update, I was having a really difficult time on deciding what should happen in this chapter. Review and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update over the next week or so. I started driving school then I'll be starting actual school soon so I'm sorry if I don't update for a few days at a time but I'll try to update almost every day. Anyway I own nothing but those mentioned in previous chapters. My snack of the day is Welch's grape juice and Doritos, I know it sounds like a weird combination but it's actually quite good or at least I think so. So grab a snack and enjoy and lets celebrate that this story has lasted this long and that I have awesome reviewers who continue to read and support it!

"I don't understand why you're trying to make this." Lacy whispered as we stood in the staff room at St. Mungo's looking down into the cauldron which was currently blowing out a goldish steam.

"Alice and Frank are two of the best people in the world; if Lily, James, and Regulus can come back to life then the Longbottoms can become un-insane." I hissed as I looked around to make sure no one was watching us.

Lacy sighed "Grace let someone else try this, your pregnant you should be home with your feet propped up while Mr. Right does everything you tell him to do." She whispered as I threw some phoenix feathers into the cauldron and recorded it on the parchment beside me.

"Mr. Right isn't speaking to me, it's been three weeks and he still hasn't said one word. Yesterday was Harry's hearing and when we heard he had been cleared I thought that maybe Sirius would at least say one word to me, but he's been ignoring me." I slammed the fist into the table as tears filled my eyes "And it's not just me he's completely ignoring, he's doing the same to Orion and Rose. They're only babies; they don't understand why their daddy won't hold them or why he won't tuck them in."

Lacy wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a comforting hug, "Want me to kick his ass for you?"

I laughed; despite being emotionally tired I managed to laugh at the look on Lucy's face as she though about all the things she could do to Sirius. I turned back to the cauldron and frowned at the pure gold color of the substance.

"Wo, I've never seen anything like it." Lacy whispered as her eyes drifted from the cauldron to mine.

Everything was silent then I whispered "I…I think we've done it, I think we've found the cure for insanity."

Lacy practically threw two vials at me in excitement as she jumped up and down lightly. I filled two vials of the golden potion then literally ran to the Janus Thickey Ward and into the room where Alice, Frank, and Gilderoy Lockhart lived.

"Healer Potter and Livingston, what are you doing here?" Miriam Strout asked as we ran into the room trying to catch our breath.

I gripped the bed post of Alice's bed and said breathlessly, "Miriam I think we've found it, I think we've found the cure for insanity."

Miriam's face broke into a small smile as she said "Girls I know how hard you have been working, but I don't think we will ever find something to cure what these people have."

"Just let her try it," Lacy snapped as her excitement began to leave her and her normal patient manor she had adapted lately began to return.

With a sigh and a nod Miriam moved out of the way, leaving me a clear path to both Alice and Frank's beds.

I sat down on Alice's and looked into her eyes, so much like Neville's and whispered "Alice, I am Grace Potter. We went to Hogwarts together; I was wandering if you would drink something for me. It won't take long, just one little drink."

Alice looked at me but other then that stayed perfectly still. I uncapped one of the vials and pressed it to her lips, "Swallow all of it please Alice," then I turned to Frank and did the same to him.

I stepped back and watched as it seemed to be doing nothing, suddenly there was a loud sound like a whip and in a second I felt a deep cut in the side of my face.

Lacy cursed loudly and said "Really, the first bit of magic you do is to cut your own friend?"

"Um Lacy, they're unconscious." I informed her as Miriam quickly checked their pulses.

We were ushered out of the ward soon after so the other 'more qualified' healers could do a full scan of the Longbottoms.

"Imagine if it actually works; imagine how many lives will be impacted by this." Lacy whispered as she turned to grip my arms. "Gracie, you could become famous!"

I smiled at my friend as I sat down "There's already enough fame in the Potter family, but Neville will be so happy."

I didn't realize how long we sat there until a panicked Remus came running up to us shouting "Grace there you are; everyone's been worried sick about you."

"It doesn't matter Lupin," Lacy shouted, once again excited "Alice and Frank might be cured."

Remus looked at me in disbelief, "Wha…what does she mean, how are they cured?"

"It's a complicated potion actually; Lacy and I started creating it ages ago. It was suppose to be finished by Neville's fifteenth birthday but we had some minor set backs." I said realizing just how excited I was myself that two of my best friends could be recovering.

Remus cheered as he hugged Lacy and me and congratulated us. We had almost calmed down completely when a voice from behind us said "Healer Potter, Healer Livingston, I hope you have more of that potion."

I turned around in confusion to find Deron Moon, the big shot over at the ministry that deals with new potions and what not. "What do you mean Mr. Moon, did the potion not work?" I asked as I quickly went through the list of things I did to make the potion golden and different then the other trys.

Moon smiled as he tucked his sunglasses into his jacket pocket, "No Potter, the potion was a success, which was why I was asking if you had more."

"We can always make more," Lacy said quickly, oh why did she have to be so rash?

"Perfect, come over to the ministry tomorrow around noon and we'll discuss payment plans." Then he shoved the sunglasses back onto the bridge of his nose and walked off.

I collapsed in the chair behind me and whispered "It was a success, Alice and Frank are back."

And just as the words left my mouth a heard the best sound in the whole world, I head Frank Longbottom yell his first coherent sentence since November of 1981 "SO HELP ME IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON LESTRANGE SHE WILL WISH SHE WAS NEVER BORN!"

So what did you think? I rather like the idea of bringing Lily, James, and Regulus back to life and making Alice and Frank recover. It's like most of the first Order is still there along with a whole new generation of Order members, it's awesome really! Review and tell me what you think


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 yay thanks to everyone for reviewing and I hope you continue to like this story! I own nothing but Grace, Johnny, Orion, Rose, and others you don't recognize to be JK's.

"Thank you so much Gracie," Alice whispered as the Longbottoms moved around the dinning room of Grimmauld Place.

I hugged her and whispered "It was really for Neville, I can't imagine what he went through."

Both of us turned to watch as Neville hugged his father and talked excitably about Herbology lessons at Hogwarts.

"I can't believe how big all the children have got, "Alice said as Lily and Emmeline joined us at our spot next to the window. "The last time I saw all of them they could barely walk by themselves now they've been at Hogwarts and about to take their OWLS."

Lily hugged her and whispered "Trust me, I know what you mean."

I excused myself and walked off to stand beside Sirius and Kingsley, "Sirius can we talk please?"

He barely looked at me as he said "Fine, I'm waiting for James and Frank to get done talking with Dumbledore anyway."

I nodded then lead the way to the living room, "Sirius are you ever going to talk to me again?"

"I'm talking to you now," Sirius whispered as his hand clinched into fist. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are…are you okay?" I whispered noticing the way he stiffened at my touch.

Sirius moved faster then I thought possible, suddenly I was pressed into the wall and it looked as Sirius was doing everything he could to hold himself back, "Gracie, I've been having nightmares about my childhood. But the dreams are us instead, me, you, Rose, and Orion. Then the night you were at Hogwarts in the hospital wing I dreamt of the baby, it was a boy with beautiful mousey brown hair and he was so smart. I was drunk and abusive, I killed the baby Gracie. He was only around five and I killed him."

I couldn't say anything as tears filled my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Sirius as a soft cry escaped his lips. I ran a hand over his back as small shakes racked his body, "Its okay honey, I've got you. I will always have you; everything's going to be okay. You. Are. Not. Your. Father."

Sirius pulled away slightly and pressed his lips gently to my cheek, "Gracie, are you going to stay here when the kids go off to Hogwarts and the rest of the order go off on missions?"

"James, Lily, and Regulus will be here too Sirius." I whispered as I hooked a finger into his belt loop.

Sirius smirked and whispered "Oh yes, but I don't like any of them the way I like you."

"Well I'd hope not," I whispered as I released his belt loop and turned to leave. "I'm going to go get Orion and Rose from their naps, try not to get drunk."

Sirius snorted "I don't get drunk, not much at least."

I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs to Orion and Rose's nursery on the second floor across from my bedroom and next to Sirius's. I walked into the room to find Kreacher 'washing' the window as my babies sat in the middle of the floor playing with their matching toy deer's.

"Did you two climb out of your beds again?" I asked as I kneeled down to pick them up.

"Dada," Orion squealed as he stood up on wobbly legs and stretched his arms out toward the door.

Sirius smiled proudly as he scooped his son into his arms, "Tell your mommy that you and your sister are awesome, that is how you got out of bed."

Orion turned his head toward me and started talking in baby gibberish as if he was telling me exactly what Sirius had told him to say.

I shook my head and wagged a finger at him "Don't you talk to me like that young man."

Orion giggled then hid his head on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius stuck his tongue out as I picked Rose up and planted a kiss in her hair, "Rosie, tell your daddy that he's a jerk."

Rose's eyes went wide as she looked from me to Sirius then she smiled and said "Daddy jerk,"

I threw a smug look at Sirius then said "Who wants to go see auntie Lacy?"

Orion and Rose almost jumped from our arms at the mention of Lacy, who Orion seemed to have gotten a crush on. Sirius held Orion in the air like an airplane and hurried down the stairs.

"You know Rosie; I don't know how I lived all those years without you, Orion, and your daddy." I whispered as I watched lovingly as my fiancée and son disappeared down the stairs. I shook my head as I whispered "But I don't ever have to wonder how to live without you, because I have all three of you and your future baby brother or sister."

I walked down the stairs and into the dinning room and just watched as the Order and the kids talked and laughed together like there was no care in the world, like Voldemort wasn't waiting for the right moment to kill us all. For a day we were just a large group of friends spending a day together, one that could be the first of the very few we had left to live.

Argh, why is it so hard to find an ending? Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and please hit the button and review!


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, liking, and continuing to read Grace Potter's adventure during her life. I own nothing but Grace, Johnny, Rose, Orion, and Leanne everything else is JK's and a sentence or two belong to Warner brothers.

By the time Harry and Johnny were in their fifth year of Hogwarts you would think I'd be used to them leaving, but all the things that happened at Hogwarts during their time there seemed to make me more worried about them.

On the night of August 31st I didn't let the boys down as I hurried around number twelve finishing their laundry and cleaning out their trunks so their new things could fit. By eight o'clock that night I seemed to have done everything needed to be done about twelve times and was working on number thirteen when Remus finally stepped in.

"Grace, I think they have everything." He said as I sat on their bedroom floors repacking their trunks.

I shook my head, "I'm just checking Remus, and it would suck if I had to send something because I forgot to put it in here."

"Grace, the boys are fifteen now I assure you that they know what they need to take." Remus said as I closed both of the lids.

"Yeah that or their mother could check," Leanne said as she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Aunt Gracie does just fine _Leanne_." Johnny said as he pushed past her and walked over to sit on his bed.

"I am your mother; you can't call me by my first name." Leanne hissed in anger

Johnny crossed his arms defiantly and said "I think I just did,"

Before I saw her move Leanne had crossed the room and her hand landed hard on Johnny's cheek. Everything seemed to pause for two seconds before Remus crossed the room and got right up in his ex lovers face.

"How dare you hit my son, what in the world would make you think it was right for you to hit my son?"

"He is our son!" Leanne yelled back as I grabbed Johnny's face to check his cheek.

Remus's face was red with anger and even from the distance I could see the wolf in his eyes as he whispered "Get out of here Leanne, just leave."

Leanne looked at me and said "You are not that boys mother, I will be back." Before turning and walking out the door.

I grabbed Remus's hand and gave it a small squeeze as he closed his eyes to try and get a hold of himself. "You might want to go tell Albus, just in case Leanne decides to do something to jeopardize the Order."

Remus nodded slowly as he gave Johnny's shoulder a small squeeze before leaving. I turned to face Johnny again as he looked down at their floor, "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

The brown haired teen raised his head to reveal his tear filled blue eyes, "What if she tries to take me from you and dad, you'll fight for me wont you?"

My heart ached for the power to make his worries go away as I wrapped my arms around him "You listen to me very closely John Lupin, I will do everything in my power to keep you with your father."

"But…what about you?" Johnny whispered with a hint of fear in his voice

I sat down on the bed next to him "Johnny, do you honestly think I would just give you up? I raised you kid, from the moment you were seven years old I have loved you because you are an awesome kid."

Johnny sighed in relief then said "You're a great mom Aunt Gracie, " then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I hugged him closely as Remus appeared in the door with Sirius and Harry. Harry grinned, "Where's my hug?" he asked as he pretended to pout.

"Get over here kid," I said stretching an arm out toward him.

Johnny gagged "Gross, why would you want to hug him?"

Harry got a mock hurt expression on his face before walking over and pushing Johnny off of the bed. I laughed as Harry tripped and landed face first on the floor next to his cousin. "Are you two all right?" I asked holding a hand out to help them up.

Johnny and Harry shared a look and a moment later I found myself lying on the floor next to them. "You two sirs, are mean." I said as I finally noticed Remus and Sirius were practically rolling around on the floor.

"Are you okay Aunt Gracie?" Harry asked as the boys got to their feet.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah we didn't hurt the baby did we?"

I shook my head at how sweet they were as I got to my feet "No everything's fine, you should probably get ready for bed. If you want I can come back and read you a bedtime story, or I can tuck you in."

"Aunt Grace!" the boys yelled as Ron, Fred, and George walked into the room

I laughed softly to myself as I followed Remus and Sirius downstairs. I sighed as Sirius's arm wrapped around my shoulders

"They'll be fine at Hogwarts you know; Dumbledore won't let them get hurt." Sirius whispered

I stopped walking once we got to the landing, "What if Dumbledore is forced to leave Hogwarts, what if the Ministry finds a way to make it so Dumbledore can't protect them?"

ARGH! It took me forever to write this chapter, I am so sorry that the update took so long! Getting ready for school and finishing driving school took more of my time then I thought. Reviewing is appreciated!


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks to everyone so much for reviewing! I'm sorry it's token me so long to update but my laptop crashed (stupid antivirus not working). Did you guys know that Google, if it's set as your homepage, gives your computers viruses? It would've been nice to know that . I own nothing but Leanne, Rose, Orion, Grace, and Lily and Grace's bundles of joy still in their womb. Anyway here's chapter 33 of Grace Potter, and my snack for the day is apple slices with peanut butter and some orange juice. If you have never tried this before you need to go get an apple and a bowl of peanut butter deliciousness and give it try!

"Well their gone," I whispered as the Order slowly drifted off to their own houses. I sat down on the couch and curled up next to Sirius as James asked "So Moony, what did happen between you and Leanne?"

Remus stopped playing patty cake with Rose and Orion and turned to face my brother, "Um actually James nothing really happened between us. Leanne cheated on me multiple times and we broke up."

'I was expecting something major, that's nothing." James huffed as he wrapped an arm around Lily's waist.

I rolled my eyes at my brother then rested my head on Sirius's shoulder as I watched my twins laughing loudly at their uncle Remus and uncle Regulus. "They're getting to big to soon," I whispered as Sirius placed his hand on my stomach.

"Yeah and soon we'll have another little boy running around here." Sirius whispered

I looked up at him and frowned, "Boy, why do you assume it's a boy?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "I have a feeling, the same feeling I had about Harry."

I smiled, "You had a feeling about the gender of my brother and his wives child?"

Sirius placed a kiss on my lips before whispering "I'm just that magical,"

A laugh escaped my lips as Sirius moved his head closer to my stomach "Come on baby, tell your mommy that daddy is right." He whispered like the baby was already born and they were having a serious talk.

Suddenly Hedwig came flying into the room; everyone froze as Harry's owl flew over and landed on Remus's arm. Remus untied the letter from her foot and unrolled the parchment.

I pushed Sirius away and hurried over to Remus, it was only September 1st. Why were the boys writing home already?

I leaned over the back of the chair Remus was occupying to find only one sentence was written on the parchment; who's Umbridge, she's our new DADA professor.

"What?" Remus practically yelled as his mind seem to finally realize what he was reading "How can that old bat become a professor?"

Regulus flinched as he read the parchment, "Mother and father used to invite her over for tea, she works at the ministry apparently very close to Fudge himself."

"Shit," Sirius cursed

I threw him an agitated look as Orion got a huge grin on his face and stared at his father, "Why would Dumbledore let this Umbridge woman work at Hogwarts?"

A gasp came from where Lily and James were sitting then my sister in law whispered "Isn't it obvious? The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts, the governors of the school work at the Ministry mostly so they do what Fudge wants not what Dumbledore wants."

Everyone fell silent as we thought over Lily's words. She was right, what other reason is there that Dumbledore would allow for a ministry worker who was on Fudge's side to work at Hogwarts.

My mind slipped to Harry and Johnny at Hogwarts. For the next year they were going to be taught by some Ministry official who would do everything in her power to get Harry, and most likely Johnny, kicked out of school. There was nothing we could do but pull them out or let them stay and suffer her abuse.

_You're not their mother anymore._ I had to keep reminding myself this over and over as I almost jumped up and ran off to talk to Albus. Lily and James were back and were now Harry's parents, and Johnny had Remus and _you._ I smiled as I remembered the previous night with Harry and Johnny, and Johnny's questions.

It all reminded me of when they were little and before Hogwarts; when they still needed me to help them with their homework and to cook them dinner. Back when they were small and not as independent.

"You were thinking about Harry and Johnny?" Sirius whispered as he pulled me back over to the couch.

I nodded as I closed my eyes tiredly and rested my head on his shoulder again "I'm so scared Sirius, what if something happens to them? What is something happens to one of us and we're no longer able to protect them?" my voice cracked at the end as Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"They know we love them, and they know no matter what happens we will always be with them." Sirius whispered as he lifted the twins onto the couch between us. "Everything will be Gracie, we're all here and none of us are going to leave ever again."

As I looked into his grey eyes and ran a hand through Rose's brown hair I made myself believe his words. I made myself believe that we weren't at war and that we were all going to be just fine, although I knew the chance at that was so small.

As we sat in the living room I looked around at my family; the people who had always supported me and been there for me when I needed them. The people who were the reason for me getting up every morning; the people that I wish weren't in danger every second of every day.

Ok so I'm really happy with this chapter, and for those who are wondering the full story behind Remus and Leanne's break up will probably come around chapter 35 . I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, review please!


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you to everyone for the reviews, the likes, and the alerts. I'm sorry for the late update; I didn't realize how much more homework I'd have being a Sophomore . I own nothing but Grace, Johnny, Leanne, Rose, and Orion.

Winter came fast that year; it wasn't long after the children went back to Hogwarts that the fires in the house stayed lit all the time and the long sleeved and warm clothes were out.

"Oh I can't wait until we can reveal that we're alive!" James yelled one afternoon as we walked into Grimmauld Place, Lily, James, Sirius, and Regulus in disguise, caring armloads of things for the children for Christmas.

I rolled my eyes at my mother as we walked into the living room where Remus and I had set up the tree we'd used for Christmas since Harry was a toddler. "I hope Molly and Arthur doesn't mind that we got their kids presents." I said as Tonks and Marlene came in carrying two very hyper twins.

Sirius kissed my head and whispered "I'm sure Molly and Arthur wont mind."

"What won't we mind?" Arthur asked as he walked into the room with Molly, Bill, and Charlie.

Lily smiled at them as she lifted Orion into her arms "Well we got the kids presents for Christmas and Grace was worried that you were going to be offended."

Molly walked over and pulled me into a hug "You've gotten the children presents before Grace, it's really sweet of you."

I sighed in relief as I caught Tonks checking Remus out "Excuse me; I need to talk to Tonks real fast." I grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room "You like Remus,"

A blush came to her cheeks as she looked down at her shoes. "Sorry Dora; I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but you do love him don't you?"

Tonks nodded "Who wouldn't; I mean he's everything a woman could want."

I smiled in agreement "Yes he is, but he also has this thing about dating. If you're going to make a move it needs to be spontaneous and he can't be expecting it to happen."

"So what do I do? Walk up and say 'Hey Lupin, I like you lets go out for drinks'?" Tonks asked as she sat down on the stairs.

I laughed and tilted my head to the side a bit "Well that's one way; wait a few months and see how your relationship with him goes, your friendship I mean, then tell him."

"And that's work?" her pink hair turned to yellow as she thought about what I said

I sat down beside her and grabbed her hand in encouragement "I've known Remus for nearly my entire life; trust me when I tell you that in the end he will cave, and you will have your man."

"Thanks Grace," Tonks whispered "I can see why Remus likes you."

I chocked and had to grab onto the railing to stop myself from falling on my face "Why does everyone assume that Remus and I like each other? There is nothing going on and nothing will ever go on between us."

"Are you sure Grace; with everything you two have been through together there is no feelings between you?"

I got to my feet "No; I've told Sirius this…" I stopped as Tonks got a nervous look on her face. Anger started boiling into my head as I realized why the younger women had been asking about Remus and I. "Sirius set you up to this didn't he; he told you to see if Remus and I were having an affair.

"No," Tonks said quickly; a little to quickly "I mean he was wandering if it was possible, but he didn't tell me to see if it was true."

I shook my head "You're a really bad liar Nymphadora." I whispered as I walked past her and hurried up the stairs to my room.

How could Sirius believe that something was going on between me and Remus? I thought we had already established that nothing was going on and that Sirius trusted me; I guess I was wrong.

Okay so review and sorry again that it took so long to update.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the late update I've been really busy with school work and just realized how long its been since I've reviewed. I own nothing but Grace and her babies and Johnny.

"How could you possibly think something was happening between Remus and I?" I yelled as Sirius looked down at the floor and Remus stood awkwardly to the left of us in the doorway to the dinning room.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and said "How do I know nothing has ever happened between you two? I was in prison for twelve years!"

I grabbed a book off of the shelf next to the fire place and threw it at him "Because I love you, and I would never keep something like this from you! If Remus and I had ever had a sexual relationship I wouldn't want to tell you but I would!"

Remus nodded in reassurment "Padfoot I would never do that to you; she's your girl, and that kiss all those years ago was a one time thing."

Sirius didn't look reassured as his eyes moved from Remus to me. I huffed in anger and walked from the room.

"Where are you going?" Sirius yelled as I walked into the living room.

I didn't answer; my throat felt like it was on fire and tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I had finally come to the conclusion that Sirius Black was never going to grow up and start trusting me. I had to face the fact that it just wasn't going to happen.

"Gracie what's going on?" Lily asked as I picked up Orion and Rose.

I threw a look toward the door and snapped "Ask Black," then I walked out into the hall toward the front door.

"Grace where are you going," Sirius yelled running over to block the door.

"Dada," Rose yelled reaching for him as I tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm going home Sirius; I can't handle this anymore." I whispered as I watched Remus put a hand on James's shoulder as he looked at Sirius with so much anger I was afraid the father of my children was going to burst into flames.

Sirius shook his head and reached for Rose "You can't take my children out of this house."

I moved Rose and Orion away from him and hissed "Watch me Black; I can't stand you walking around here thinking I'm cheating on you. I have wasted my whole life loving you Sirius; I could be married now with children around Harry and Johnny's age, but instead, I stayed single in hope that one day you would be freed from prison."

Sirius put a hand on my cheek "I'm sorry Gracie,"

I cried out in disbelief "You're always sorry aren't you Sirius? You were sorry to all your girlfriends at Hogwarts when they caught you making out with another girl. You were sorry when you gave your best friend, and my brother, to Voldemort. And you are sorry every time you call me a liar, I will not have my children growing up with a father who doesn't trust their mother. _I_ am sorry Sirius, but I never want to see you again."

I didn't have to push very hard on him to get him to move so I could leave. I walked out into the cold night air and to the park across the street.

I closed my eyes and apparated to Scarlett cottage. I quickly got the twins into the cottage and into the nursery.

"I know you want daddy, but please go to sleep." I whispered running a hand through Orion's hair as he let out yet another cry; waking Rose in the process. "Orion look what you did," I groaned as I picked Rose up from her crib and carried the twins into my room.

"DADA," Orion yelled balling his tiny hands into little fist.

I sat the twins down on my bed and collapsed beside them "You can see daddy in the morning, please go to sleep for mommy."

Three hours and two hundred bubbles later Rose and Orion finally settled down and were sound asleep.

They loved their father; but did their father love their mother? Sure Sirius had said that he loved me but he had said that to so many girls before me that ended up with their hearts broken. I was the lucky one though; I was the girl that was going to tame the ladies man Sirius Black, but maybe I was no good at that then the other girls who had tried to do the same thing.

I closed my eyes and a memory that I had long forgotten filled my head.

_It was a cold December afternoon and I had walked to Hogsmead with my friends to get the rest of my Christmas shopping done. We had just walked into the Three Broomsticks when the door opened once more sending a wind of cold air into my back. A shiver ran through my body just as my friend Lisa blushed red and quickly walked away to our regular table._

_ I turned around and came face to face with Sirius, James, and Remus. "Must you always make Lisa blush and run away Sirius?" _

_ The black haired nineteen year old laughed and gave me a doggish grin. "It's not my fault that I'm so handsome that all guys are jealous and all the ladies want me." _

_ Remus and James snorted as they walked away to find a table. Sirius and I watched them walk away then Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me outside._

_ "I have missed you," he whispered pressing a kiss onto my lips._

_I kissed him back just as a girl in a pink mini skirt and revealing shirt with a leather jacket walked up to us._

_ "Hello Sirius," she purred as she pressed herself into my boyfriend_

_Sirius cleared his throat and shoved her away "Sarah please, I'm dating Gracie now." The blond haired girl looked at me with hatred._

_ "You're dating her; what does she have that i don't?" Sarah snarled_

_I looked her over and said "I have more clothes on, and I know how to keep me legs clothed." My mouth had opened before I thought over what I was going to say. But the moment the angry look appeared on Sarah's face I was glad I hadn't thought it over._

_ Sarah ran a hand down Sirius's chest and whispered "If you ever want a real woman give me a call."_

_ I watched her walk away then turned to find Sirius looking apologetically at me. "Lets go inside Siri,"_

_ "Grace please don't be angry, I didn't know that she was going to be here."_

_I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the pub "It's fine Sirius, I know you'd never cheat on me."_

_ He nodded and kissed me again "Just as I know you would never cheat on me."_

Oh Sirius, where was that trust now? I wandered as I off the lamp next to my bed and tried to get some sleep.

So what did you think? I'm a little rusty at writing this story, review please and tell what you think.


End file.
